


I swear I lived

by Anawe97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Alternative Universe - No Island, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Humor, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anawe97/pseuds/Anawe97
Summary: A few weeks ago, Felicity Smoak was a happy woman. For many years she shared her life with the same man and professionally, as a brilliant IT specialist investigator, she was successful worked in the Department of State Police. Now, however, the fortune was no longer favorable to her: not only had she caught her husband cheating on her, but she was transferred to the internal department to investigate The Criminal Division of Starling City Police Department and find evidence for the cooperation of a group of police officers with organized crime. To relieve the tension of the last weeks Felicity goes to the club. For the first time in her life she wants to be irresponsible ... and she's getting it too much. She landed in Oliver's apartment, who she had just met. Sexually satisfying but with moral hungover, she secretly returns home. Just a few hours later, she finds out that bad luck doesn’t leave her. Her one-night stand turns out to be a detective working in the criminal department of SCPD. As if that wasn’t enough, everything shows that the out-of-office contacts of them won’t be limited to one hot meeting ...





	1. Chapter 1. Hope when you take that jump (You don't feel the fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here is a story that came to me. I do need to let you know that English is not my language, so sorry for all the mistakes. I hope you enjoy it and I can't wait to hear what you think.

 

“Again, the same.” She pretended not to see highly raised bartender's eyebrows.

“Are you sure? Sixth Long Island?” The bartender asked worried

“Yes, Mom.” She snorted irritably.

The bartender let go. At the edge of the frosted glass he took a slice of lemon. She looked bored with her eyes, as he slowly gets into the glass vodka, tequila, rum and gin. Then with a bit of cola the drink was in her hand. With a cautious movement, she brought a glass to myself.

"Interesting, when this is all so fucked up healthily." She started philosophical considerations after alcohol and mumbled to herself. “I did not come here for that. Grim thoughts I was able to do as well in front of the TV.”

“It would be a great loss if you did it in front of the TV.” Hearing this, she choked on a drink. She turned her head in her right and looked at the shiny blue eyes.

The man standing next to her was gorgeous. Dark blond hair, light beard, impressive physique, and eyes you could get lost in.

He stood by the railing in the VIP’s section and drank another whiskey that evening. His sister's club was filled as always on Friday. He looked at his watch and thought he would spend another hour here. If after that time he does not leave the club with a horny girl, he will take his fate with dignity and spend the rest of Friday at home in front of the TV. Unfortunately, for the time being, nothing was predicting an evening full of impressions. In Verdant, as always, was filled with dressed up girls waiting for a free drink and hot 30-year-olds looking for a non-binding adventure. None of them seemed so nice that he wanted to spend a obligatory hour talking about nothing and then taking the girl to her apartment.

“What's up buddy?” Tommy almost screamed in his ear, trying to break through the rumbling bass. “All pretty chicks, already occupied, ha?”

“It looks…” he didn’t finish his sentence because he saw her. She stood at the main bar downstairs. Curly blond hair fell on her exposed shoulder. The pink short dress perfectly hugged her hips in all of the right ways, showing off her amazing ass. Which was enough to turn him on. Immediately his head was filled with images how he could have some fun with that ass. The stubborn voice of a friend brought him down to reality.

“Oliver are you listening to me? Who are you looking at?“ Tommy's gaze wandered towards pink dress. “Oh, what an ass? But is not your usual type.”

“You're right. She’s not.” Oliver finished his whiskey in one gulp and handed the glass to a friend. With a cocky smile he added over his shoulder. “But somehow, I don’t mind.”

Oliver approached the girl in the pink dress without taking his eyes off her. It seemed that she didn’t notice his presence spoke to herself. She didn’t look crazy and her little speech made a smile on his face. So he leaned toward her and said.

“It would be a great loss if you did it in front of the TV.” She turned her head and opened her eyes wide. Then she blinked a few times and turned her head back and took another sip from her glass.

“For you, for sure.” She said still not looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2. Hope when the water rises (You built a wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times... hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for kudos and comments

Tall blonde, probably older than her. Black shirt, blue jeans. Felicity immediately felt interested. As always in such moments she felt insecure. Just like in high school, when she had plenty of complexes, came a loud alarm in her head: "Just don’t show him that he's cool." After a few seconds of looking into his eyes Felicity turned her head and ignoring him completely said:

“For you, for sure.”

‘Arrogant monkey’ Oliver thought, sitting on the stool next to Felicity. He was slightly annoyed by her behavior, but he felt a double desire to set her upright. However, God apparently left him, or he was a complete idiot, because after a moment he heard his lips utter the worst possible question:

“What's your name?” Oliver spoke and at the same time bitten into his tongue with his stupidity.

“Meghan” Felicity replied with a stone face. She gave him the first name that came to her head because she was disappointed to hear so banal question from a guy who looked like eighth miracle of the world. Waiting for his answer, she sipped a drink.

“Oliver” he said raising his glass.

“Cheers!” Felicity nodded to him. Oliver knew it was not her first, second or third drink. He straightened up in his chair, feeling the blood rush through his veins. ‘It will be easy,’ he thought. On the other hand, Felicity knew she shouldn’t drink anymore, but decided to let go and once in a lifetime do something stupid. She turned her head to a very handsome, though not necessarily bright (according to her) hot guy, and at that moment Felicity abandoned all the rules that always defined her life.

Felicity drank her drink, they talked about the atmosphere in the club and other irrelevant things that even if Oliver wanted, he couldn’t repeat it. Then she leaned over and whispered, “Let's go from here.”

Leaving the club, Oliver embraced her at the waist and he led them toward his apartment located only five hundred meters away from the club. They walked quickly not even pretending that they want to talk about anything. Oliver squeezed her harder feeling both excitement and anger. Angry at her. For the fact that although she showed that she was a bit cocky, she eventually turned out to be another stupid girl. Oliver pressed her against the cold wall of his apartment building. He raised her hands over her head and kissed her hard. She gave a kiss with full engagement. Although he was furious at her - he liked it. He pressed her harder against the wall. Felicity raised her leg and threw it on his hip. He swore. Not too gently he pulled her toward the apartment.

Felicity was never in her life so turned on. The rules disappeared as if they had never been, leaving her in absolute shudder. As soon as Oliver closed the door behind them, Felicity knelt and began to unbutton his trousers. Oliver loud inhaled through his teeth. She grinned, knowing that he liked what she was doing. Slowly, she released the impressive and already hardening dick from his trousers. She began licking a line up his cock, from the base to the swollen tip. Oliver’s jaw snapped shut and he grabbed her head and forced her to look at him.

“Take it to your mouth” He whispered in a tone that made her hot and cold at the same time. His eyes were dark and full of desire. Felicity took him fully into her mouth, swirling her tongue around and sucking him deeply. Oliver groaned that only made her take him even deeper.

After a moment he pulled her up and took her to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed while he pulled his shirt over his head.

“You like it rough, don't you?” He remarked with a smirk. “So, I suggest doing it in your style.”

“I..” Felicity started to talk, but she stopped. Guy for one night. The first one in her life. She wasn’t here to show him the real face, just to have fun and never meet him again.

“You what?” He whispered into her ear ironically, leaning over her.

“Nothing.” She replied.

“That’s what I thought.” Oliver added and pressed her to bed with his whole body.

He kissed her roughly. His touch made her shiver all over her body. His fingers found the way to her pussy and stroke her hard. "You are already so wet, Baby." He murmured while kissing her neck. Felicity spread her legs giving him better access to her wet folds. She didn't even know when her breasts were exposed, or her panties were gone. But now she felt his mouth sucking her right nipple. When he stroked few times the right spot inside her she came hard moaning loudly and screaming his name.

“Already?” Oliver asked teasingly. “You don’t let me show my whole package”

Felicity blushed, because with orgasm came sobriety. 'What the hell am I doing?' She thought and tried to get up from the bed. But Oliver catch her and pinned to the mattress.

“Easy, Baby. It's not time to be prude. I'm not finished.” Oliver said and with one hard push he was inside her. Felicity screamed instinctively for this brutal invasion and tried to push him out of herself. He grabbed her hands and raised them above her head. “Honey, trust me you'll gonna like it” Oliver whispered to her ear moving rhythmically inside her.

Felicity knew that she'll like it. With his every thrust she felt another orgasm building inside her. And with each thrust Oliver speeded up. He noticed that what was happening was too intense for her. Her eyes filled with tears, she was moaning with his every move. He released her hands and rested his own on the bed.

“Oliver, please…” She whispered softly, her nails digging into his shoulders.

“What? What are you asking?” Oliver gasped and tried not to think about how his name sounded wonderfully in her mouth. All he heard was a loud moan. “About this?” He asked and began to move slowly thrusting into her even deeper. “Or this?” he rasped turning her back on her stomach and slamming her from behind. Felicity didn't answer. All Oliver could hear was her loud and approval moans. He clenched his hands on her hips, not caring that they would probably be bruised. He began to break into irregular movements and felt that he was coming. He heard her scream and guessed that she followed him. Oliver fell helplessly on his back and against his common sense hugged her.


	3. Hope when the crowd screams out (It's screaming your name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History continues, we learn a little more about Felicity.

Felicity felt like all of this was a dream. Two amazing orgasm make her feel satisfied. But when the heat started to leave her and changing into fear. 'What the hell I've done' she thought. 'What the hell I've done' she thought. It was like complete madness which possessed her. She tried to calm down her breath. She felt that Oliver drew her to his chest and mumbled something. Felicity waited few minutes until she heard his silent snoring. After next few minutes she carefully got up from the bed trying not to wake him. She picked up her things and took a few seconds to watch sleeping man. After that Felicity locked up the door and leave his apartment and left behind this madness.

Oliver woke up satisfied and relaxed. Before he opened his eyes, he remembered all what happens last night. All memories were viewed in his head. He didn't remember when was the last time when he felt so horny. But now it was the time for less pleasant things. Oliver needed to get rid of Meghan from his apartment and thank her for lovely night. 'Maybe I will ask her for cell number' Oliver thought 'I will gladly spend more time with her amazing ass' But he was very surprised when opened his eyes and Meghan was nowhere to be seen. 'Oh fuck' he swore after realizing that she probably already was in his kitchen making them breakfast and planning their future. That why when he entered the empty kitchen he was even more surprised that she wasn't there, and she didn't even leave him the number. Usually it was he who disappeared, kissing the girl on the cheek frankly of course. For a brief moment Oliver felt used. Meghan offended his male pride, but also spared him the troubles. So, he could focus on his current investigation. It was Saturday, so the police station will be not very crowded. He decided to go there and get through all evidence and maybe will be able to invent some sensible theory for this murder.

>\---------->>>

Felicity woke up in her own bed with hangover. She couldn't decide which was worse, that after amount of alcohol or moral remorse. After shower and breakfast she felt better and decided that she had to finish furnishing and decorating a new apartment. Also for her own sanity she decided not to think about last night. To get for herself very wanted distraction Felicity called to her friend who's living at Starling City.

“Barry?” she asked, hearing the sleepy "halo"

"Felicity?" What's up? Why are you calling so early? Something's wrong?" Barry asked, in his voice she could hear surprise, but also a joy.

"Same all like always." Felicity answered trying to sound slightly "But listen I'm in Starling. Do you have time for some coffee?"

“What?” Barry shouted "Why? Since when? Oh you now you'll tell me when we met."

“Yes, I will. See you then.” After that Felicity hang up the phone.

Felicity had three hours until the meeting. This time passed for the unsuccessful attempts to turn the table. Reconciled with her failure. Reconciled with his failure she sat up on her new couch and looked around the apartment. Which was small, but cozy. Living room with kitchen annex, bathroom with amazing bathtub and bedroom. Felicity was thankful that she chose that apartment to buy after moving to Starling. Moving here wasn't her own decision. Not at first. She gets a offer from her boss, but at first, she was ready to refused. Even if that would be cost her job. She was highly trained IT specialist investigator, so to find the new job wasn't be a problem. Felicity really didn't want to move out from her home. But after came home one day, she found her husband screwing their nineteen years old neighbor. From that moment she knew that there was no home to stay. Felicity accepted her transfer to Starling City Police Department as internal officer. Felicity didn't tell anyone real reason her decision about taking new assignation, she didn't even tell friends who were living in Starling City that she was moving to their town. Well except Caitlin her longest friend. Caitlin helped her to found apartment and settled down in this foreign city. Felicity stayed still in her deep in thought for a few moments until phone ringing broke her thoughts.

“Halo?” Felicity picked up and she greeted her friend.

“Felicity sweetie I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it to the club yesterday. They really needed me at hospital. I'm so sorry.” Caitlin started to apologies for abandoning her last night. Felicity stopped her immediately.

“Cat stop please, I get that. But since I was dressed up and, so I went to the club.” Felicity took a deep breath.

"Oh really?" Caitlin simced to be surprised. "That's good for you, I guess."

"You can say that. I was able to release some tension." Felicity said a little shy waiting for Cat's reaction.

“Sound interesting my dear friend, can you spell me some details?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Well..." Felicity started unsure. "There was some alcohol, and maybe some handsome guy. Oh my god that was a very hot guy and Cat I did something stupid, maybe not stupid but irresponsible, yes irresponsible it's more correct, first time in my life. what I was thinking, well I wasn't really thinking..."

"Felicity please take a breath" Caitlin stopped her babbling. "What's happen?"

"I had a one-night stand. And I run from his apartment after he fell asleep." Felicity told her and released hold breath.

"You nasty girl!" Caitlin started to make fun of her. "But it's not bad thing, especially if it was very hot guy."

"He was." Felicity assured her. "So why I feel like I did something terrible?"

"Because you are a good person Felicity Smoak and even if Copper is high level asshole, you were his wife for six years and that kind of behavior wasn't in the picture for you. But now you are free woman and you can do whatever you want, with whoever you want." Caitlin said. It made a slight smile on Felicity's face.

“Thank you. You are the best. I love you, but I have to go I’ve got meeting with Barry.”

“I love you too. And you owe me some spicy details. See you around Smoky." Caitlin said her goodbyes to Felicity.

>\---------->>>

Barry waited for her at coffee shop. Felicity felt better seeing her friend. She approached him and hugged tightly.

"It's good to see you" Felicity said stepping away from him and taking a seat next to him.

"It's good to see you too, Smoky" Barry said smiling wildly "What are you doing here?"

"Well, actually I moved here a week ago" Felicity said and waited for his reaction. Barry was a litttle bit confused.

"Moved? Week ago?" He couldn’t speak in whole sentence. In the meantime, Felicity ordered coffee and chocolate cake, still waited for him to come out of shock. Minute passed, and Barry spoke again.

“Ok. So you are here from week and why you didn't call me sooner?"

"Because I needed to figure it out some things, included place to stay. I had help from Catlin" Felicity said sipping her coffee.

"Wait? Caitlin knew and didn't spell a word?" Barry said, he seemed to be hurt.

"Barry. She was just a good friend and I asked her not to tell anyone. I wasn't ready to face you and tell you why I'm here." Felicity said looking straight into his eyes.

"But now you are?" Barry asked curiously.

"Yes" Felicity assured him and tell him about her husband and new task waiting for her in SCPD.

Barry's reaction was priceless. First was shock and desire to do harm to Copper in very fancy ways. Then was excitement about her living in Starling and working where he was forensic technician. It made Felicity smile and believe that maybe not everything is ruined after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all kudos and comments :)


	4. Chapter 4. Hope if everybody runs (You choose to stay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is here.

'Monday came too fast' that was first Felicity's thought after she woke up. It was her first day working at new assignment. She decided to wear a simple grey dress with black jacket and black heels. First thing to had to be done was meeting with the chief of the police station. He was waiting for her in front of the building. He was a black man. Very muscular man to be specific. He dressed in civilian clothes and he made quite an impression.

"Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm John Diggle." He greeted her with a firm handshake.

"Lieutenant John Diggle. I mean hello. Yes, that's me, Felicity Smoak. But you know that already. And we are not here for you to listen me babble. So, I'm going to stop right now." Felicity closed her mouth and took a deep breath. She simply added. "Sorry, I mumble when I'm nervous."

"I notice." He said trying not to laugh. "I talked to your last boss, he said that you are one of the kind. But let's go to my office I'll put you in your duties and then I'll introduce you to the rest of the team.

"Let's go then." Felicity said and followed him to the police station. At Diggle's office she seemed more relaxed and accepted cup of coffee. She started a conversation. "Mister Diggle, I want to..."

“Please call me Diggle or John” Lieutenant interrupted her and smiled at her "When I hear Mister I feel so old."

"Only If you'll call me Felicity" She answered and smiled too.

"We have a deal, Felicity. Now it's time for less pleasant part. I want you first to listen to me and then we can discuss things. It's that ok with you?" Diggle asked her and she simple nodded. Felicity remained silent when Diggle told her his point of view. "Your previous boss is my old friend from army. I asked him unofficially, for now, to send me someone from internal division to help me in my investigation against my team. That situation hurt me, but I couldn't ignore some signs and my suspicions that someone from my men have concessions to crime group.” Diggle stopped, and he pulled out a black briefcase giving it to Felicity. He rubbed his face and continued talking. "These are the materials I have collected so far. You can read them later. Your official assignment here it's a role of standard controller from internal division. That kind of controls are common, but policemen don't like them. It's always make them be suspicious. But it's necessary to create for you undercover."

"And unofficial I need to help you find a dirty cop?" after few moments of silence Felicity asked.

"Yes, that's why you here." Diggle agreed.

"Is here someone you trust and exclude from the circle of suspicion?"

"Yes, but for now I don't tell you to not disturb your judgment. I want to give you clear start. I'm looking forward to you first observations. You've got an access for all reports, cases and you allowed to interview all employees, detectives or not." Diggle explained her and added "Let's introduce you to the staff."

>\---------->>>

Oliver was late for work. He overslept and there was huge traffic. This Monday already sucked. Although he worked all weekend, there was no moved forward in his investigation and his frustration was at maximum level, because he couldn't get rid of from his head thoughts of certain blond girl. Smoked a cigarette in front of police station Oliver spotted his partner. Roy Harper was also his sister's new boyfriend. Oliver didn't like it very much, but Thea warned him that's her life and her choices. He knew that he had no chance on this war.

"I thought that you quit smoking?" Roy said when spotted Oliver.

"Hello to you too." Oliver snarled at him. "I did, but then I started again. Not your business Harper."

"Someone is grumpy today. Day like always then." Roy seemed to be not touched by Oliver's mood. "To add bitterness, rumor has it that internal send for us control."

"What? Seriously?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Yep! Dig is sitting all morning at his closed office with some chick. People talk that she's the one from internal." Roy added. "We need to go Dig called the entire team five minutes ago. I came to look for you."

Oliver sighed deeply and they both headed inside the building.

Entering the conference room, Oliver frozen in place. Next to Diggle was standing his blonde girl. With half opened mouth Oliver barely heard Lieutenant's voice. A jab from Roy snapped him from shock. Diggle turned his attention to them.

"Queen and Harper it's nice that you two decided to join us." Diggle glared at them with angry look.

In the same moment Felicity turned her attention to two detectives. When she saw that Oliver is one of them she felt all blood rushing out from her body. Felicity paled and opened eyes wildly. 'Oh frack!' it was only one what she could think right now.

"Like I said before our Stars interrupted us." Diggle continued, and Felicity forced herself to focus on Lieutenant. "This is the internal officer Felicity Smoak. She's here to make a standard control on our work. I count on yours full cooperation. Now I will show Miss Smoak her current office. You free to go back to work."

Oliver rushed from conference room. Blood boiled in his vein. He headed outside. He pulled cigarettes and smoked one, and then second. His thoughts speeded up. 'What is she doing here?' he asked himself. It was unlikely for him that she didn't know who he is. Whole damn city knew. Former billionaire playboy who disappeared for five years, and after returning home he become a cop. Three years ago, city lived this story. Now no one especially was interested in his life. He stopped being local celebrity, but still his face was known. Oliver came back inside and notice like Diggle left one of the rooms. Her room. Oliver didn't bother to knock the door and went inside. She stood with her back to the door.

"So Meghan or rather Felicity, you have to be kidding me." All over his face was anger. He started to close to her. Felicity couldn't move being hypnotized by his predator look. When he was inch from her she spoke nervously.

"It's Felicity Meghan Smoak actually." She gulped when his arms were at each her side and he pinned her between desk and his body.

"What the game are you playing Miss Smoak?" Oliver asked looking directly into her eyes. Felicity blinks few times and said more confidently.

“It’s not a game. It’s my work. All I'm doing it's to follow my orders, Mister Queen." She placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed him away. "And now with due respect I have work to do"

Oliver took step back and folded his hands in front of him.

"Your orders told you to fuck some detective. Or you thought that when you give me a blowjob I'll be more cooperative?" Oliver was an ass right now, he knew that. But anger took over his body and he couldn't help himself.

Felicity’s answer was simple. She slapped him hard to his face. She was proud that his head jerked aside. Now she was furious. She stopped herself from yelling, instead she whispered from the bitten teeth.

"I don't know who you think you are. But I had no idea that we meet again never. You supposed to be one-night stand. But universe clearly hates me, so here we are. I need you to put away your pride and let me to do my work." with these words she left her office leaving shocked Oliver there.


	5. Chapter 5. Hope that you spend your days (But they all add up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little torture for Oliver, which will make him less jerk.

Oliver was sitting behind his desk. He didn't pay much attention about what surrounded him. After what happened in the morning he had a serious conversation with himself. As an effective detective he was, he let anger and pride took over his logic. He was the one who picked up Felicity in the bar and not the other way around. And today she seemed to be honest, when she said that she didn't know who he was.

“I'm idiot” Oliver said it at loud.

"We are aware of that, detective."

Oliver raised his head to spotted Barry Allen and his smirk.

"Barry, my favorite forensic technician. What I can do for you?" Oliver snorted and ignored Barry's previously comment.

"The question is what I done for you, detective. I examined all the samples collected at the crime scene. I would like to invite you to my lab."

"Barry why you end up your sentence with that 'detective' thing?" in their way to lab Oliver asked.

"To tease you a little, detective."

Oliver just rolled his eyes. But next Barry's question confused him.

"So, detective, did you meet Felicity already?"

"What?! Why are you asking me this?" Oliver tried to be calm. 'What did Barry know?' Oliver asked himself.

"Oh, no particular reason, I just want to know how she accommodate in new place. You know she's new in town. And new job. I'm curious how she handles with you guys" said Barry.

"Do you know her?" asked Oliver curiously.

"Yeah, she my old friend from Central City."

"Old friend or old girlfriend" Oliver couldn't help himself. Did Felicity would date the guy like Barry? And why he even cared of an answer?

"What?" Barry laughed "Since I know her she was married."

Oliver stopped abruptly what caused collide with Barry.

"She is married." Oliver muttered

"Not anymore" answered Barry and realized how many details he said unconsciously. "Oliver, for a love of god, forget everything what I just said to you. Felicity will kill me."

"Sure." said Oliver still processing the things he learnt about his blonde girl.

>\---------->>>

Oliver was waiting for his coffee from coffee machine at the station. It was the worst coffee, but he kind of addicted from it. He tried to focus on the samples from lab and not on Felicity, who tested his nerves. And then he spotted her. She was chatting with Roy. And giggled on his words. 'Traitor.' thought Oliver. But on the sounds of her giggle, he melted. 'Get a grip, Queen' He fought inside his head.

Oliver took his coffee and decided to approach them. "Roy, we have a case to solve. Miss Smoak." Oliver nodded his head toward her.

Felicity completely ignored him and said her goodbyes to Roy. "Once again thank you for your help with carrying those boxes. I'm looking forward to promised coffee with you."

"Anytime Felicity." Roy smiled at her and just like that she went away, not paid attention for Oliver.

"Wow, she's here few hours and already don't like you. It must be your record." snorted Roy.

"Shut up, Harper." said Oliver and started walk to his desk. Roy followed him.

"You really need to relax, dude." Roy shook his head. "And I've got an idea. We are going with guys to our bar. Rockets are playing tonight. You know baseball and beer, it would work for you."

"Fine. I will come." said Oliver and started to tell Roy about their case.

>\---------->>>

At the end of the day Felicity was less pissed off. She finished her work for today, when she heard knocking to the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Smokey, how was your first day?" asked Barry while approaching her desk.

"Can we not to talk about that? I could use some relax." Felicity smiled at Barry.

"What will you say on beer and good baseball game?" It was one of the reason Felicity liked Barry. He never pushed her when she didn't want to talk about something.

"I'm all in. Give me time and place." Felicity stood up taking her purse and they left together the police station.

>\---------->>>

Oliver as always was late on the game. When he entered inside, the Murphy's bar was full of Rockets fans. Including Roy and his sister and ... 'Fuck' swore Oliver. Near his sister were sitting Barry with Felicity on his lap.

Oliver rubbed his face and slowly started to approach them. Felicity's gaze for a moment locked with his. But she looked away when Thea yelled to him.

"Ollie! Finally! Come here, I took you the seat." Thea pointed out the seat next to Barry and Felicity.

Before Oliver took his seat, he came to the bar and ordered two shots of vodka and large beer. He drank a vodka next to bar and with his beer went to the table, where his sister was chatting with Felicity. It was what he needed, to his sister get along with Felicity. He took his seat without a word and focused his attention on the big screen, where Rockets was playing their game. Oliver survived until first break at the game. It didn't help when Felicity's legs occasionally brushed against his thigh. And it didn’t help when she giggled to anyone else than him. He needed to get out of there. No one paid attention to him. Lawton and Wilson discussed abut a game, Thea and Roy went to the bar. He went outside to smoke.

After Oliver left the bar, Felicity excused herself and went to lady’s room. She flushed her face with cold water and looked at the mirror. She was still piss off at Oliver, but she couldn't stop thinking about his hands on her body. He was sitting next to her, all grumpy and sexy. It didn't help to keep her good sense. She felt desire to smoke. She didn't smoke for six years, because Cooper didn't like it. 'But now who cares what he was thinking.' Felicity thought and went to bar and bought cigarettes. Outside of the bar she stood under the cold wall and spotted on the opposite side of the alley that Oliver was smoking and chatting with some redhead girl. And Felicity don't feel jealous, at all, it would be ridiculous, right? When Oliver noticed her, watching him, his gaze went dark and full of desire, just like the one at Verdant. He smirked and got back his attention to the redhead. 'Jerk' Felicity mumbled and smoke another cigarette.

Oliver wondered how he could get rid of Carry, one of his old flames, because the only thing he could think right know was the girl on the other side of alley and her legs in those shorts wrapped around his waist. Saved by the bell of Carry's phone Oliver left her and went toward Felicity. Her gaze never left his. While he was close enough he spoke.

"You drive me crazy. You now that?"

"It's the way you say, 'I'm sorry'?" Felicity asked and tilted her head.

"For being total ass, for assuming things which were clearly not true. Yes, I'm sorry for that." Oliver reduced the distance between them. His voice was soft while he leaned and whispered to her ear. "But I'm not sorry for wanting you right here and right now."

"Oliver..." Felicity breathed. His proximity made her shiver.

“There you are, game is started. Felicity are you smoking again?" On Barry's voice they separated from each other.

Without leaving Oliver's gaze Felicity chuckled. "I'm making lately not very smart decisions, as it turns out." Oliver smiled on this, while Felicity continued. "Barry I'm not feeling well, I think I'll go home. But don't worry Oliver promises me to escort me there."

"Really?" confused Barry asked turning his attention to Oliver.

"Yeah. I promised that. I'm not in the mood for the game so I'm heading home."

"Say to the rest our goodbyes." Felicity said kissing Barry's cheek.

Oliver and Felicity made their way to the main street. They left stunned Barry and disappointed Carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the grammatical errors. I try my best, but English is not my language. But I hope you like it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6. And when that sun goes down (Hope you raise your cup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hot meeting... and other staff.

Oliver walked side by side with Felicity. His hands inside his pockets and a little smile on his face. He broke the silence between them.

"Does it mean that I'm forgiven?"

"I haven't decided, yet." Felicity teased him. "But you are on a good way to forgiveness."

Oliver stopped her gently and held her tightly. In the next second his lips were on hers. The kiss was quick and tender. She didn't push him, and he still held her.

"Does that help to get whole forgiveness?" Oliver asked, while he was caressing her cheek with his hand.

Felicity did not answer, just grabbed his head, and kissed him with all her strength.

The kiss was quite different from the previous one. This one was rough, their tongues fought for dominance. When Felicity felt his hardening erection on her stomach, she broke the kiss.

"Someone is eager. I'm suggesting going to my apartment, very fast. It's just around the corner. Maybe, you will deserve for forgiveness."

"I'll try my best." Oliver chuckled and grabbed her ass before letting her go.

When Felicity locked the door to her apartment, her purse and Oliver's jacket landed on the floor. His hand cupped the back of her neck, he caught her lower lip between his teeth. Felicity moaned into his mouth and her arms slide up around his shoulders. Blood rushed south when he felt the noise of her moan against his lips. He pushed her back, until he pinned her to the door. His mouth went to her neck and found very sensitive spot there. Felicity's hands snapped up and grabbed his hair. She stuck her fingers into his scalp. Oliver grabbed her ass and rammed his dick up against her front, roughly. Felicity gasped loudly and pushed her head against the door. She bit down on her lower lip.

"Felicity." Oliver groaned, starting to unbutton her shorts.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. Her fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and she stripped it from him. Her nails scratched his torso and focused on his nipples.

"Fuck!" He growled sucking skin on her neck.

Oliver's hand sneaked to her panties. He could feel her hot breath against his ear. Felicity parted her legs allowing him for better access. When he stroked her with his finger, she dug her nails in to his shoulders. His strokes became faster and her moans louder.

"Oh God, Oliver, I'm close." Felicity gasped, her eyes rolled shut.

Oliver stopped kissing her neck and watched her. While he still fucked her with his fingers, his other hand cupped her face.

"Open your eyes, Felicity. I want to see you when you come for me."

And she did. Her gaze was dark and melted. With three final strokes she came hard screaming Oliver's name. They both breathed heavily, Felicity's head rested on Oliver's naked torso. When she came back to herself, she grabbed his hand and led them to her bedroom. Without a word she pushed him to the bed. No wasting time she unzipped his pants and she pulled them down together with boxers, revealing his very hard dick. He watched her with full of lust, when she stripped herself and climbed on him. She kissed him and bit his lower lip. He could feel her wetness on his dick.

"Fuck, Felicity! Wait!" Oliver grabbed her face. She looked at him confused. He breathed heavily between the words not able to use whole sentence "Last time we... condom... didn't"

"Pills" Felicity whispered and just like that she slid herself on him. She rode him hard and fast, using his torso as her support. Oliver's palms held her hips tightly. Oliver changed their position by sitting and moving his hands-on Felicity's back. His mouth was on her breast and he was sucking her nipples. She arched her back on that mixed sensation. She came second time that night with loud moan. Oliver turned them that he was on top of her. He lifted her leg on his shoulder and fucked her through her orgasm, chasing his own relief.

They both sighed heavily after Oliver spurted hard inside of her. Oliver rolled over on his back and put the blanket on them.

"For the record, you drive me crazy too." Felicity said, her voice husky.

Oliver laughed. He didn't remember when was the last time he laughed so hard. He couldn’t stop. Felicity stabbed him few times with her fist, to made him stop. But it was for nothing. Before she realized it, she was laughing with him.

>\---------->>>

Oliver woke up hearing his phone somewhere there. It was still dark. He blinked few times and realized that he was still at Felicity's bedroom. He must fall asleep. He tried to locate his phone, when he heard Felicity's sleepy voice.

"Make it stop!"

"I'm trying but I don't know where my pants are."

"Mm... wait a second." Felicity said harshly, she turned on the night lamp and sat on the bed. "My side of the bed."

Still very naked Oliver rushed to pull out his phone from his pants. She licked her lips. Oliver, before called back, he smirked at Felicity.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Smoak."

"Very much." She licked her lips on purpose.

"Stop doing that. I'll gladly fuck you again. But I have to make that call. It's Diggle." Oliver gave her apologetic look. If he would be honest with himself, he enjoyed the view too. She was sitting on the bed with messy hairs and sleepy face. The blanket barely covered her breast. Oliver sighed deeply and made a call.

"I have to go. There was another homicide. Very similar for my current investigation." Oliver started to put his clothes on. "Fuck, my phone is dead."

"Do you think that's a serial killer?" Felicity asked while getting up from bed and looking for something at her commode. "Here, you can take my power bank. You need a ride? I mean a car ride, not the ride, ride, like before." Felicity shook her head.

"No, I left my car outside the bar. It's only two blocks away." Oliver said with amusement. She followed him to the corridor. He put on his shirt and jacket and reach for power bank from her hand. "Thank you, I will give it back later. I'm hoping that it's isn't a serial killer, it was second homicide."

When he was opening the door, he turned to her one more time.

"And I really need in the future the ride, ride, like before." and after that he disappeared behind the door.

It was four in the morning and Felicity has yet a three hour of sleep. She got back to bed. The bed which smelled like him.

>\---------->>>

It was eleven o'clock, Felicity stared at the table prepared before. According materials collected by Diggle there were six detectives and three cases which made him suspicious. Three cases: human trafficking, murder of two prostitute and new drug called Vertigo. These cases leading to Russian Mafia, Bratva. Six detectives involved to these investigations: Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, Floyd Lowton, Slade Wilson, Rene Ramirez, and Dinah Drake. According to Diggle they were closed to solve these, until someone from inside gave to the Bratva the warning. Bratva went underground, but dirty cop stayed. She decided to go through all the cases, one by one. She started from murder of two prostitute. But before she put her hands on the files, she needed a coffee.

Felicity went to the social room. Oliver was nowhere to be seen. What was good, because she didn't know what she could say to him. She was aware that being involved with one of the detective covered by her investigation, was wrong in many levels. And technically she was still married women. She sighed deeply.

"Tough day?" asked tall brunet. Felicity didn't notice when he came to the room.

"Sorry?"

"You looked like you were somewhere else with your thoughts."

“I was, but who are you?”

"Oh, sorry I'm Sergeant Ray Palmer." tall man sent Felicity his best smile. "You must be Felicity Smoak."

In that exact moment to the social room entered Oliver with Roy. Oliver glared at Palmer and said.

"Palmer, stop bothering Miss Smoak" Oliver stood next to Felicity and started preparing two coffees. Felicity looked at him. He seemed tired.

"I'm sure I'm not bothering anyone, Queen." Ray locked his gaze with Oliver's. "Right, Miss Smoak?"

"Please, call me Felicity." she turned her attention to Palmer.

"With pleasure." Ray smiled, and Felicity could hear silent snort from Oliver.

"Too much testosterone in such a small room." Felicity gulped. "Gentlemen, excuse me, I'm going back to my work."

Leaving the room, she heard like Ray said to Oliver 'What's your problem, Queen?'

Ray Palmer wasn't at Diggle's materials, but if he worked here, she needed to check him as well. And there was another person need to be added to her infiltration. The prosecutor who supervised the investigations. According to the files it was Laurel Lance.


	7. Chapter 7. I had the week (that came from hell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Oliver and Felicity. And a lot of sex.

Oliver was grateful that this week came to end. After finding the body at Tuesday, he, and Roy, supported by Barry, they worked twenty hours by day. And today they cached murderer. They collected enough evidence to get him to the jail. He knew that next week he will spend time writing reports, but now he can end the day. Oliver reached to his phone, he wanted to call to Felicity. He smiled on himself that he didn't have her number. Whole week they rarely saw each other. Oliver avoided contacts at work. He already had Barry's breath on his neck. Allen noted at Tuesday, that Oliver wearing the same clothes as when he left bar with Felicity. He didn't buy Oliver's story that he ran out of clean clothes.

Oliver ended up in front of Felicity's apartment in less than hour after leaving work. With food from Big Belly Burger he knocked to the door. She opened the door wearing cute pajamas pants and black tank top. Oliver showed her the bag with food, and she let him in. Felicity took the food from him and leaded them to the kitchen. After setting food on kitchen bar, Felicity broke the silence.

"Do you want beer or wine?"

"Beer is fine." while Felicity opened them bottles, Oliver continued. "Felicity, I wanted to call, but I don't have your number."

"Smut line to get a girl’s number." Felicity teased.

"I used to have better, but I got out of practice, I guess." Oliver said with charming voice.

"I doubt that." Felicity smiled. "Oliver after we eat those burgers, I need you to listen to me and do not try seduce me." She warned him.

"As you wish, Miss Smoak." Oliver smirked, not leaving eyes from Felicity.

Half an hour later, they both breathed heavily, after fucking on kitchen counter. Both half dressed, with Felicity's head resting on Oliver's shoulder.

"What did I ask to you? Do not try to seduce me!" She blurted.

"Well, you did tell nothing about touching." Oliver chuckled what costed him a punch to his arm.

"But we still need to talk." Felicity raised her head to meet his gaze. Oliver simply nodded.

After putting on their clothes, and with bottle of wine, they set up on the couch. Oliver poured two glasses and made himself comfortable on the couch next to Felicity.

"I'm married" Felicity blurted.

"Okay!" Oliver nodded.

"Okay, just like that? You are sleeping with married woman, and you okay with that?"

"Yes. Can I smoke here?"

"But give me one too" Felicity took cigarette from Oliver and smoked with relief. Oliver saw her shocked face, so he asked.

"Are you mad that I'm not mad that you have a husband?"

"No, I'm surprised. I thought..." Felicity paused and started walk across the living room. She pointed finger on Oliver. "You know I don't know what I thought because I give a shit on my marriage. My shitty husband can screw woman from across the hall, so do I. Of course, not the neighbor, I'm not lesbian. But I don't have anything to lesbians, don't get me wrong. But I'm not one of them. So, my point is, wait what my point is?"

"Felicity, breath." Oliver watched her with amused. "I think that your point was that you have shitty husband, and you want to screw me."

"No, I'm pretty sure that I was going to say that I can screw anyone I want, not just you." Felicity teased. Oliver just smiled. "Anyway, I send him divorce papers, but he refused to sign them."

Felicity calmed down and sat across Oliver on the chair. After putting out a cigarette she opened her mouth to speak, but Oliver was first.

"So, if your husband isn't a problem in sleeping with me. I'm guessing that the work is?"

"Oliver, because the work I have, I shouldn't be involved with you, privately."

Oliver got up from the couch and approached the chair occupied by Felicity. He rested his hands on the armrests of the chair.

"What about involved with me, secretly?" Oliver focused his gaze on Felicity.

"Oliver, this between me and you, we need to keep it on professional level." She lowered her gaze. "It what should be done in the first place."

"Is it what you want?" Oliver kneeled in front of her.

"It's not about what I want, Oliver." Felicity forced herself to look at him. "Can you be a jerk again? It would so much easier to kick you out of here."

Oliver chuckled before grabbing her butt and sliding her to the edge of the chair. Now their faces were at one level less than an inch apart. He positioned himself between her legs.

"Oliver?" Felicity's eyes wide opened.

"It's me being a jerk." he kissed her cheek. "This jerk is taking what he wants." he sucked her earlobe and his hands sneaked under her tank top.

Oliver felt her shaky breath and heard quiet man that escaped her throat. It only encouraged him to move further. He was giving open mouth kisses on her neck and his hands found her bare breasts and fingers started to play with the nipples.

Felicity was on fire. His every touch and kiss burnt her skin. Subconsciously she wanted to push him away, but instead she grabbed his ass and pushed his crotch directly to her core. They both groaned on that contact.

Oliver stopped kissing her and forced her to look at him.

"Felicity, should I be a jerk or gentleman? The jerk wants to fuck you all night long, and the gentleman want to respect your wish. I would like to mention that jerk feels a strong urge to taste you." Oliver thrust his growing erection in her. "It's your call, Babe."

Felicity was torn between her head and strong urge to feel him inside. She watched him, his eyes dark and pleading, it was her time to make a move.

"Can you be a jerk tonight, and the gentleman from tomorrow?”

"That's work with me." And then he kissed her rough and hard. His hands worked to strip her from her clothes. When she was naked and vulnerable in front of him, he spread her legs positioning them on the armrests. He pushed her so that her back rested against the back of the chair. Oliver leant over her and kissed her neck.

"Baby, do not dare to move. You are mine tonight." On his words Felicity bit her lower lip and made tiny whimper.

"Who would say that possessiveness can be sexy as hell." Felicity whispered.

Oliver smiled smugly, before he started to make his way down her body, placing hot and wet kisses all over her naked skin. When he focused on her left thigh, he felt that she wiggled, so he stabbed his teeth to her flesh.

"Ahh, did you just bite me?"

"Maybe. I told you not to move." Oliver was clearly pleased with himself. He used his arms to steady her. "You want me to fuck you with my mouth."

"Yes!" Felicity groaned. "Yes, please."

"Good, Miss Smoak." Oliver gasped and started to kiss her very wet folds.

The things Oliver was doing to her, overwhelmed her. Every stroke with tongue, every lick and suck on her clit touched her every nerve. Orgasm took her by surprise. It was so intense and strong that she could see the stars. Never in her life she experienced something like that.

Oliver licked her through her orgasm. The sounds she made were sexy. Every moan and gasp caused his dick twitch. He needed to be inside her right now, otherwise he would come in his pants, and it didn't happen since his teen years. So, he lifted her from the chair and threw her over his shoulder. Felicity squealed and started to wriggle. Oliver slapped her ass.

"Oh!" Felicity's mouth took O-shape. "Such a caveman."

When they reached the bedroom, Oliver threw her onto the bed. She watched him hungrily when he tossed his pants and boxers next to bed. She reached for his trembling cock, but he slumped her hand and turned her on her stomach. When Oliver climbed on the bed, he kissed her ass where he had slapped her before. Felicity felt his weight on her back and hot breath on neck. Oliver reached for his dick and positioned himself to her entrance. Then he shed his weight on the elbows on either side of her body and thrust in her without a warning. Felicity rolled and shut her eyes. Oliver's moves speeded up. He was thrusting hard and deep.

"Oh God! You are so fucking tight." Oliver gasped kissing and sucking her shoulder.

Oliver's moves became frantic. The room was filled with bumps of headboard against the wall, Felicity's loud moans and Oliver's groan. Oliver came hard inside her and was thrusting slowly until he emptied himself.

Oliver dropped on the bed next to Felicity. She was calming down after her second orgasm, she wasn't expecting to experience an orgasm again. She heard Oliver's heavy breathing next to her. After few seconds she felt his gently kisses on her back and silent whisper.

"You are so fucking amazing, so gorgeous." Oliver turned her on her back to face her.

Felicity buried her palms in his hair, stroking gently his scalp. Oliver kissed her tender, while with his arm he pulled her closer to him. Their kisses became sloppier, her hard nipples were rubbing his torso. He held her even tighter. She could feel on her thigh his hardening again dick. Felicity broke the kiss and smirked on him.

"What an impressive stamina, detective." Felicity reached between them, stroking him few times.

"Ach!" Oliver moaned. "You're such a tease, Miss Smoak."

"Because of you, detective." Felicity took him by surprise and rolled them over to Oliver’s back.

After third round of passionate sex, they both fell asleep. Both exhausted, but satisfied. When Felicity woke up next morning, silence around her hits her. There was no snoring Oliver. 'But it was what she asked for, right?' Felicity thought. After the shower she noticed a bites mark on thigh, but also the hickeys on her ass and shoulder.

“That bastard has marked me with." She said to the empty bathroom.

Wearing a bathrobe and shaking her head in disbelief Felicity entered the living room. She stopped suddenly not believing what she saw. There was a table in the middle of the room. Until yesterday the table was just the separate component parts in the box. Oliver made her the table. There was a note on it. His phone number and words: "Just in case."


	8. Chapter 8. When I go flying (off the edge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Felicity's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and remarks. I'm glad you like the story.
> 
> In this chapter we are meeting Laurel (I have to say that I'm not Laurel fan) and we're having more Tommy (I like Tommy).
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity worked on her investigation whole Saturday, just not to think about Oliver. Kept them on professional level was right thing to do. Nobody said it would be easy, although. There were also twelve missed call from Copper, so she decided to write him short message: 'Fuck off'. He stopped calling. On Sunday Felicity had lunch with Caitlin, who was pissed off on her boyfriend, so there was the rule to not talk about men. Which was more than fine with Felicity.

Oliver's number in her phone was tempting, but every time she was thinking about it, she focused more on work. By the Sunday evening she had plan on whole week.

On Monday Felicity was getting ready to meet with Laurel Lance, who was Assistant District Attorney. Speaking over the phone Miss Lance insisted on meeting outside the office, at some coffee shop, Felicity didn't mind.

Wearing a black jeans and black leather jacket, Felicity was sitting across Laurel Lance at coffee shop. That women, according to Felicity's first impression, was stunning. She was skinny, model type with long legs and perfect hair. From the way she acted and talked, you could tell that she was sophisticated.

"Felicity, oh, can I call you Felicity?" Laurel asked, but not waiting for an answer, she continued. "I hope you will forgive me that we are meeting here, I'm so busy, that I've barely got time for nice coffee during the day."

"I really don't mind." Felicity spoke watching Laurel perfect smile. There was something off with that smile, like it was trained. "Miss Lance..."

"Please, call me Laurel." she interrupted to Felicity. And again, that smile.

"Okay. So, Laurel, I insisted for meeting, because I was assignment to control the work of criminal division at SCPD."

"So, I've heard." Laurel said. "I'll do my best to help you, of course in the way my position let me."

"I've got few questions about some case. I randomly pick up from unresolved investigations. The first is a murder of two prostitute, it took place six month ago." Felicity told Laurel half-truth.

"Oh, that's the case, which Ollie investigated, right?" Laurel asked.

"Pardon?" Felicity was confused.

"I meant Detective Queen, I'm used to call him Ollie my entire life. It's easy to forget, that for anyone else he is only Detective Queen." Laurel laughed lightly. "But it is what it is in the relationship."

Felicity snorted into the coffee. After noticed that Laurel gave her strange look, Felicity mumbled.

"Sorry, hot coffee." Felicity continued talking. “So, you are in the relationship with Detective Queen?”

Felicity cursed herself for that question, is that bastard could have a girlfriend?

"We used to be, but you know what they say about old love." Laurel gave a short laugh. "Well, but we are not here to chat about my love life, but have you met Ollie?"

“Yes, I had got a chance." Felicity nodded slightly. "Laurel, going back to the case, what you think about a circumstance, where a key witness in the case, overdosed Vertigo"

"Well, it was unexpected, he was highly protected witness." Laurel moved uncertainly in her chair. "It hit us all. We never discovered how it was possible."

Before Felicity could asked the next question, Laurel phone rang. She excused herself and picked up the call. After Laurel finished her conversation she started to apologies.

"I'm sorry, but I've got a witness I have to interrogate. Could you email me all your questions, and I will answer on them." She handed to Felicity a business card. “Wait, are you going to the police station? Can I go with you? I don't have a car here?"

"Yes, you can." Felicity stood up and took a card from Laurel. "I will send you my questions."

>\----------->>>

Under the police station, Oliver was leaning against his car, drinking coffee and smoking. He was having a huge hangover. He was drinking all weekend to get rid of Felicity out of his head. It didn't work. He noticed her car, which parked next to him. He sighed deeply. To his surprise Laurel stepped out the car. She smiled and greeted him. Oliver wasn't paying attention on her words, all he could see was Felicity, who was getting out of the car and gave him short look, before walked away to the building.

"What?" Oliver asked Laurel, when Felicity disappeared from his sight.

"I was saying, that I don't like when you smoke." Laurel poked him on the chest with charming smile.

"It doesn’t look like my problem." Oliver smirked. "Besides, I'm not in the mood for a lecture from you, or anyone else."

"It's not a lecture, it's a care." Laurel snorted. "And like always, you couldn't care less about what I think."

"I'm also not in the mood to argue." Oliver rubbed his forehead.

"I hope that you will be at mood, tonight." Laurel warned him and looking at his confused face, she added. "Tonight, we celebrate Tommy's birthday at Murphy's."

"Right, birthday. Noted." Oliver nodded.

"Jesus! Ollie what got in to you today? It's about an internal investigation? It's that Felicia bother you?"

"Felicity!" Oliver corrected her. "No, she doesn't, why are you asking?"

"Well she was interrogating me about one of your investigations, I assumed that she talked to you at the first place. But she looks for a shy woman, who isn't brave enough to talk to man like you." Laurel laughed, thinking that it was funny.

"Which investigation?" Laurel’s behavior annoyed Oliver. He was thinking that Felicity wasn't shy when she rode him two nights ago.

>\----------->>>

Oliver's mind swirled around. He felt that his head was going to explode. 'Damn woman' he thought. He tapped his finger nervously on the desk. He knew one thing, Felicity must abandon this investigation.

Oliver needed to talk to Dig, but he was nowhere to be seen. Waiting for his friend to show up, he went to the social room for coffee. There, he overheard the conversation between Palmer and Lawton. Self-assured Palmer, was talking about Felicity. How hot she is, being so perky and bubbly. Oliver saw red, when Palmer added that he had a plan to woo her. 'Over my dead body.' Oliver thought. 'And not because I'm jealous, no Oliver Queen is not being jealous, never ever.'

>\----------->>>

Felicity analyzed collected materials by whole day. She wrote a program, which was helping her to make some research. The work consumed her, so when she felt hungry it was already evening. Barry told her once that at Murphy's have good chicken wings and fries. She grabbed her tablet and left her office. It was Monday's evening, so bar wasn't crowded. She sat down at some table and ordered food and beer. She looked up from the tablet when a stranger approached her.

"Hi, have we met before?" Tall brunet, with nice face and unruly hairstyle, was smiling at her.

"Smooth line. But no." Felicity gave him little smile.

"I'm pretty sure, that I saw you at..." Tommy didn't have chance to finish, because Oliver interrupted him.

"Tommy leave a woman in peace." Oliver patted his friend on the back. He gave Felicity apologetic look. "Let's go Buddy, our table is waiting."

But Tommy didn't move, his eyes went between Oliver and Felicity. And finally, something clicked. "Wait! You are a pink dress from Verdant."

Felicity felt rising panic, her eyes opened widely, she caught Oliver's gaze. She spotted his panic look. Oliver not thinking for long, he dragged Tommy outside the bar.

"Oliver, what the hell?"

"Tommy, for greatest good, forget that the girl here is the one from Verdant." Oliver warned him.

“Man, what the problem is? It's no big deal that you meet a girl, after you screwed her.”

"No, that's not a problem." Oliver said and lighted a cigarette. "Tommy no one can know about that."

"Why? What are you hiding?" Tommy narrowed his eyes.

"Remember when I told you about the internal officer who drive me crazy?"

"Yes, but what that has to do... oh!" Tommy genuinely laughed. "Seriously? Even you can't have so bad luck."

"Tommy it's not funny." Oliver shook his head.

"Oh! come on, you two didn't know about it before." Tommy looked suspiciously at Oliver. "You slept with her after, too, Didn't you?"

"Once or twice." Oliver admitted. "Tommy, please?"

"Relax, my friend. Your secret is safe." Tommy put his hand to the chest. "So, what is special about her, that caused you to do it again."

"She's different." Oliver sighed. "And sex, best sex ever."

"Really! Wow!" Tommy whistled with admiration. "I think that you are in trouble, my friend. And I'm not talking about trouble at work."

“Let’s back inside, shall we?” Oliver went to the entrance and Tommy followed him.

Inside the bar, Oliver spotted Felicity. She looked at him. With simple nodding, he gave her a sign that everything was fine. She smiled. She was looking tired, the few strands of hair came out of her ponytail, she was adorable. Oliver shook his head. Yeah, he was in big trouble.


	9. Chapter 9. So, I wouldn’t (lose my mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Dig and Tommy. And... Cooper showed up.

Oliver was sitting at Diggle's office. He was feeling how anger was starting take him over. "Dig, for a love of God, we both know that it is not a random investigation which she chose."

"Oliver, you need to calm down and understood that I have no influence for internal officer's decisions." Diggle tried to explain.

"Just stop!" Oliver stood up abruptly. "You're not telling me truth, I thought that we can trust each other."

"It's not about trust, Oliver. It's about following orders. And every one of us have their own." Diggle hated to lie to his friend, but at their current situation it was necessary.

Oliver said nothing, he turned and violently opened the door. He nearly rammed Felicity, who was about to knock on the lieutenant's office. She gave him questioning look, chewing red pen in her mouth.

"Miss Smoak." Oliver said through the clenched teeth and let her through the door. He was gentleman after all. Felicity thanked him with a nod.

When Oliver left the office, Felicity turned to Diggle, pointing at the disappearing detective "What his problem?"

"Detective Queen, like always has problem with following the orders." Diggle sighed deeply. "Felicity, what so urgent, you were nervous by phone."

"Oh no! I was thrilled, I'm thrilled, still. I worked all night and I discovered some interesting stuff. Of course, I don't know it will be interesting for you, but it's definitely for me." Felicity said on one breath.

"I'm listening, but first I need you to not forget to breathe." His words caused Felicity to giggle.

"Right I will try." Felicity said still giggling. When she calmed down, she started. "Well, I did some research, and I borrowed some data from phone operators, and..."

"You borrowed?" Dig interrupted her. "You mean that you hacked their systems?"

"Oh! Hacking is so bad word." Felicity smiled. "Borrowing sounds more correct."

"Okay, let's skip that part, also at your report." Diggle shocked his head with amusement. "What you find?"

"Okay, first I excluded Bratva from the equation, and focused on the person who was suspected for murder of two prostitutes. Your witness, who got crazy by overdosed Vertigo, pointed to a man known as Cyrus Gold. So, with the data’s I borrowed, I was able to find a message, which contained the address and time of your witness relocation. That message was delivered to the phone which logged to the station, near Gold's apartment. What more interesting was send from phone logged in that moment to the station, near this building."

"You've got my attention." Diggle leaned at his chair.

"Of course, both phones were not registered and it's impossible to track them now. But I was able to make a list of people who were at the police station at that exact moment." Felicity gave the list to the lieutenant. "That made possible to exclude from the circle of suspects, Oliver and Roy. But seeing your not very shocked look, I assume that, they are those you trusted from the beginning."

"Yes, I never doubted that I can trust them with my life." Diggle said. "But, Felicity it's not change the fact that you made a very good job with that. And I'm glad that you excluded them by yourself without my impact."

"Thank you, but I've got more. Have you considered that Bratva has nothing to do with it? Because, when I was going through all files, all the evidence against Bratva were too obvious for me, just like someone wanted to point on Bratva."

"Yeah, but we couldn't find another organization connected to that kind of crime."

"So, I guess you haven't heard about sect called Brothers of Blood?" Felicity asked, caused Diggle full concern.

Felicity and Diggle both agreed that from now on they needed to focus on Cyrus Gold and Brothers on Blood. Felicity had to promise him to not take any action without his knowledge, and she would focus on collecting information about sect, maybe even with help new 'borrowed' data's. They also agreed that maybe at some point they could use some support from Oliver and Roy. But circle of people involved had to be small and only with trusted ones.

>\----------->>>

Oliver was sitting at Verdant, and drinking second beer this afternoon. Tommy was sitting across Oliver, and working on some papers. Occasionally Tommy was looking on his silent and grumpy friend.

"Will you finally tell me what's bring you here?" Tommy asked.

"My love for you." Oliver snorted.          

"Ow, I'm touched. Seriously Oliver there is a reason that you drink second beer on Wednesday afternoon." Tommy got serious face. "And I'm guessing that this reason has name."

"It is not about Felicity." Oliver snapped.

"Interesting." Tommy smiled.

"What is so interesting?"

"That she was the one you thought about at the first place. Does she still drive you crazy?"

"You have no idea." Oliver said with resignation. "She put her hands on the files she shouldn't even look, and it's dangerous. And she constantly is wearing all those dresses."

"Dude, you need to get laid and you need to do it fast." Tommy chuckled. "Before you will lose your mind. Maybe some meaningless sex will make you not so touched by lovely Miss Smoak."

"Sex with her supposed to be meaningless. I've never felt so touched by woman in my life." Oliver admitted.

Tommy looked worried. "Oliver, seriously go get some girl and have some fun."

"I tried. Believe me, I tried." Oliver finished his beer in one gulp. "After I saw today happy and flirty Felicity with Ray Palmer, I snapped and made a call… I need another beer."

While Oliver was getting his beer, Tommy seemed to be a little scared. When Oliver came back to the table, Tommy asked.

"Man, tell me you didn't call to Laurel?"

"What? No, that would be my worst idea ever, and I had some of them, before. So, I called to Helena." Oliver said uncertain. "And she was eager to meet with me and she had no problem that it would be just sex."

"So, what happened, because I assume if you would get your happy ending, you wouldn't be drinking right now." Tommy looked curious.

"Well, you know Helena, she isn't a patient person. We started in my car, and when she was supposed to give me a blowjob, I close my eyes and said Felicity's name, aloud."

"Oh, knowing Helena, she got pissed." Tommy was amused.

"You can say so. She said, that it was low, even for me."

>\----------->>>

Felicity had a long day, behind. She decided that to find dirty cop, she had to get know better with all people working at the police station. First was Ray Palmer. They drunk coffee together, he flirted with her, so she flirted back. An innocent flirt didn't kill anyone, yet.

After work, Felicity was relaxing in her apartment. She took a long hot bath, and was watching some tv series, when doorbell rang. When she opened the door, she wanted immediately to shut them, but Cooper held them.

"Felicity, honey, please I want to talk." he pleaded. "Can I come in?"

Felicity ignored him and returned to the couch, focusing on tv. Cooper followed her, after closing the door. Felicity was starting to feel rage.

"How dare you to show here and call me honey. How do you even know where I live?" Felicity stood up and poked him on his chest. "Didn't you read my message? I wrote 'Fuck off.' what meant I don't want to see you."

"Felicity." Cooper took her hand. "Please, let me explain."

"Don't touch me!" Felicity warned him and torn her arm. "Go back to your whore."

"She meant nothing to me, it was just one time. I'm here to beg for your forgiveness, for second chance. I can't eat, i can't sleep, I can’t live without you in my life."

"Poor you, and it took you only six weeks to understand that." Felicity snapped.

"I wanted to give you some time and space. But now it's enough, I want my wife back." Cooper said.

"Oh, thank you, and now we can be happily ever after." Felicity said ironic. She passed him and went to the kitchen for wine. She returned with only one glass. "All I want from you, is to sign divorce papers, nothing more, nothing less."

"I won't sign them." Cooper said confidently.

“Why? I won't forgive you, I won't forget. There is no point for you to beg me." Felicity sipped her wine.

"That was one mistake, Felicity, one!" Cooper rose his voice. "You think that you are so perfect, that you can't at least to try to forgive me?"

"Oh, believe me, there's nothing perfect about me."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. 'What the hell?' Felicity thought and went to open the door, leaving Cooper in the living room. When she opened the door, Oliver was standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

"It's not a good time." Felicity glanced nervously toward the living room.

"Why? Is Palmer there?" Oliver mumbled, his gaze was fuzzy.

"What? Are you drunk?" Felicity was shocked. She didn't manage to stop him when he passed her and entered the apartment.

Oliver was standing with his back to toward the living room. "Tell that moron that he has no right to be here with you." Oliver ordered.

"I think I have every right to be here." Oliver didn't recognize that voice, so he turned back abruptly.

"Who are you?" Oliver said angrily.

"I think I should ask that question." Cooper narrowed his eyes.

"Oh my God, this is not happening." Felicity mumbled with growing panic in the voice. She sat at the door and hid her head in her hands.


	10. Chapter 10. Last night I think (I drank too much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make some light chapter. So, here we are. This chapter is a little short, but more is coming. Enjoy!

_Previously_

_"Who are you?" Oliver said angrily._

_"I think I should ask that question." Cooper narrowed his eyes._

_"Oh my God, this is not happening." Felicity mumbled with growing panic in the voice. She sat at the door and hid her head in her hands._

Felicity found enough strong to stand from the ground. Now, she was watching two men at her living room, gazing suspiciously each other. Felicity had no idea what to do. Her mind spun around. But finally, she decided.

"Cooper, I need you to live." She said certainly.

Cooper was surprised. Oliver was thrilled, on his face all over was smirked. Oliver pulled off his jacket, and throw it to the nearest chair. Felicity was pretty sure, that he wanted to show muscular arms. 'Alpha male' Felicity thought, but noticed how sexy he looked in a tight black t-shirt, 'Focus Smoak!'. Copper still shocked was watching like Oliver with shaky step was going toward kitchen annex. Felicity watched him with amusement.

"Seriously Felicity, who is that guy?" Cooper asked annoyed.

Before she answered, Oliver's shouted from the kitchen. "Beer is finished. Let's skip it and go to the bed" He shut the fridge door and came back to the living room, while he noticed Cooper, he said. "You still here?"

“What did you just say?" Cooper turned to Oliver.

"The beer is finished." Oliver smirked pretending he didn't know what Cooper was asking about.

Felicity was feeling raised tension, she came to Oliver grabbing his arm. She just murmured "Please." It caused that Oliver looked at her with soft gaze. Felicity turned to Cooper. "Can you just leave now?"

"No, he should leave, I'm not finished to talking to my wife." Cooper was gazing Oliver. "Did you hear me, Dude. She is my wife!"

"I'm not your Dude." Oliver looked from Felicity to her husband. Oliver moved closer to Cooper. "And she wasn't acting like your wife lately."

What happened next, surprised Felicity. Cooper hit Oliver, who felt to the floor. For Cooper sake, Oliver was too drunk to get up from the floor. And Cooper looked at Felicity questioningly.

"What's so surprising?" Felicity asked Cooper angrily. "You can fuck some whore, so I can be fucked by someone."

"We are not done Felicity!" With that Cooper left her apartment.

Felicity watched Oliver, he was trying get up, his lower lip was swollen. "Can you help me?"

Felicity shook her head and helped him. "You've got what you asked for. You couldn't stop yourself, could you?" She went to the kitchen to prepare for him some ice pack. She was stood next to kitchen counter, when she felt him behind her. Oliver put his arms around her waist, his lips were kissing her neck. She moaned unawares. His hands moved under her tank top and lips was now sucking skin on her shoulder.

"Don't try to mark me again." Felicity warned him, feeling his smile against her skin.

"I just marking what's mine." Oliver chuckled.

Felicity forced herself to turn around to face him. He rested his forehead against hers. She scraped his neck with nails. He groaned. "You are irresistible, detective. Let's put you to the bed." Oliver politely went with her.

When Felicity came from the bathroom, Oliver was sleeping, snoring gently. His phone rang, when Felicity spotted six missed calls from Tommy, she answered it. Tommy sounded worried by phone. "Oliver, thanks God, you are alive. I told you wait for me at Verdant, where are you?"

"It's Felicity speaking." she interrupted him. "Your friend is safe and sound, he's sleeping."

"Oh! He came to you? Could you two get some agreement? I can't stand him anymore, he's grumpy more than usual?"

Felicity giggled. " I thought that we've got some agreement, but I'm guessing he doesn't like it."

"You think?" Tommy smiled over the phone. "Goodnight, Felicity."

"Goodnight Tommy." Felicity hung up the phone and laid down on the bed next to Oliver.

>\----------->>>

Oliver woke up and open his eyes slowly. He was at familiar bedroom, surrounded by familiar scent. 'It wasn't a dream after all.' went through Oliver's mind. He touched his swollen lip. Felicity's side of the bed was empty, but there were noises coming from the kitchen. Oliver got up and put his pants on. It was time to face with probably very angry Felicity.

Oliver found her sitting on the bar stool, drinking a coffee. She was wearing tight black dress, which ended at middle thigh, and very high 'fuck-me' heels.

"How mad you are?" Oliver asked, while standing on the other side of kitchen bar.

“I'm not mad.” Felicity said calmly, sipping a coffee. "I prepared more coffee if you want."

Oliver watched her suspiciously, while he was filling a mug with a hot coffee. "You are not mad?"

"No." Felicity smiled. "And for your information, in this week I drunk coffee not only with Ray, but also with Dinah and Roy, and I didn't sleep with any of them."

Oliver choked on his coffee, while Felicity continued. "You were mumbling a lot, before you felt asleep yesterday. For example, about seeing me with Ray Palmer. I thought that I'm babbler in this relation." Felicity laughed.

"Are you making a fun of me, Miss Smoak?" Oliver was trying to be serious.

"Of course, no. Oh, you also said yesterday, how my dresses are killing you slowly." Felicity teased, approaching him. "So, I want to add that under this dress I'm also wearing stockings, that should be killing you as well, painfully."

"And now you're just mean." Oliver growled, and Felicity smirked.

While they were leaving Felicity's apartment building, Oliver held the door for her, but instead he went through first. "You know what, I don't want to be gentleman anymore." Oliver turned to her and winked charmingly. With that he left her with stunned face.

Oliver was walking to the police station, because it was just two blocks from Felicity's apartment, and they wanted to avoid anyone seeing them together. Suddenly he received a text message. It was from unknown phone number, and contained three words, which caused Oliver grin. These words were 'Just in case.'


	11. Chapter 11. I stayed awake (and stared at you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope some interesting facts are exposed.

Oliver woke up right after two at the night. For a while he was staring at the beauty sleeping in his bed. The moonlight illuminated her body, her milky skin was even more gorgeous. Her bare back wasn't covered, Oliver's brushed the line of her spine. Under the coverlet he could see the curve of her ass. The same ass, which haunted Oliver in dreams since the day they met. Felicity shivered, so he gently covered her back, before he got up from the bed. Oliver put on the sweatpants and went to the balcony in his apartment. The night air was chilly, but refreshing, you could feel that summer is coming. Oliver smoked a cigarette, recalling the events of the previous day.

 

**Sixteen hours earlier**

Oliver was sitting at his desk, he finished filling out his overdue reports. He reached for his phone and sent a message to Felicity.

_Oliver: What else my drunk mind said yesterday?_

_Felicity: A few things. If you will be good boy, maybe I will tell._

_Oliver: I thought that you prefer my bad boy side._

_Felicity: Depends on circumstances._

_Oliver: I hope not very platonic circumstances._

_Felicity: You too cocky, detective._

_Oliver: You such a tease, Miss Smoak._

_Felicity: But you liked it. Stop writing, I have work._

_Oliver: Stop responding._

No message from Felicity.

_Oliver: Oh, come on, promise to be good boy._

_Oliver: You are ignoring me on purpose._

_Oliver: I don't like to be ignored, I think you deserve to be punished._

_Felicity: How?_

_Oliver: I've got few ideas._

_Felicity: Do they contain a tying?_

_Oliver: Naughty girl._

_Felicity: You imagine right now about me being tied up, do you?_

_Oliver: These would be highly inappropriate thoughts at work._

_Felicity: But imagine, me tied up on your bed, wearing only thong and stockings...._

_Oliver: Stop, I can't parade with hard dick here._

_Felicity: And with size of yours it would be hard to hide it._

Felicity was sitting alone in her office, but despite, her face was red. She didn't remember when was the last time she was texting the kinky stuff via the phone. But this man could make her wet, only with simple gaze.

She was waiting for Oliver's response when chaos started.

 

**Now**

Felicity found Oliver standing on the balcony and smoking. His sweatpants were very low on his hip bones, she had perfect view on his muscular and naked back. She could see the scratches on them, her sweet revenge for huge hickey just above her breast.

"You are staring." Oliver said without turning around.

"I'm enjoying the view." Felicity said, approaching him, and embracing him from behind. Felicity kissed scratches on his back, and felt his hand covering hers, resting them on his stomach. Their fingers were tangled together. "Are you still pissed off?"

"Are you hiding else an unofficial assignment?" Oliver asked, gently rubbing her knuckles with thumb.

"No, with Diggle we told you whole story." Felicity assured him.

"So, I'm not pissed off any more." Oliver said. "And I'm pretty sure that we fucked out every anger on each other, in the bed."

"Or against the wall." Felicity giggled.

At that exact moment, they were spotted from the street. On the sidewalk was standing Laurel Lance, her perfect plan to comfort Oliver, was ruined by this blonde bitch, Felicity Smoak. Laurel felt the anger took over her, this woman brought her out of balance today, and Laurel promised herself that she will pay. And moreover, she got into Oliver's bed, but how? She wasn't a woman, who Oliver would be interested. Maybe he needed just to fuck someone, and that bitch was easy enough.

**Sixteen hours earlier**

Laurel was leaving a courtroom, with another winning case. She was on the wave of success. 'It's time for focus on private life' Went through her mind. Laurel had plan, she waited all year for Oliver to regain common sense and start begging her to come back to him. It was their thing, he screwed up and then she graciously forgave him. She's not getting any younger, so she decided to get things at her own hands. A year ago, it wasn't him who screwed up, he told her that they should split up for good, that they stopped working together and they had different vision of life. She didn't believe him, so she was waiting. Because Oliver Queen was quite a catch. A reformed, favorite bad boy of Starling City, son of Robert Queen. Maybe after she would get him back, she would be able to convince him to quit working in the police and taking a high position in a family business. And then maybe she would make him reconcile with his mother. Laurel knew that if she did not lose her child a year ago, she would now have her dream life. And Oliver would never find out that the child wasn't his.

Laurel was torn out of her thoughts by her assistant. "Miss Lance, do you remember a case which you oversaw half a year ago, murder of two prostitutes?" Laurel nodded. "We got a call that there is another dead body of prostitute, very similar circumstances like the previous ones."

Laurel was rushing to the crime scene, and she was thrilled. If this murder leads Oliver to a state like six months ago, it would be her chance to comfort him, to be there for him. When she found Oliver on the crime scene, he was arguing with Felicity Smoak and John Diggle. Laurel could say, that he was furious. The short blonde was trying to explain something to Oliver. 'Well, it's time to be on Oliver's side and start to realize the plan.' Laurel thought and went to them, hearing Felicity.

"Oliver don't be a baby!"

"Miss Smoak, I think it's not a place for yelling." Laurel interrupted, when Oliver was going to answer. "Lieutenant Diggle, Ollie how's the situation?"

"I think that detective Harper will introduce you to the situation." Felicity glared at Laurel. "Could you give us some space?"

"Miss Smoak, I'm not taking any order from you." Laurel tried to stay calm, although Felicity surprise her. "Why at all, an internal officer participates in activities at the crime scene?"

"Miss Lance I'm not ordering, I'm asking politely." Felicity said through clenched teeth.

"Laurel, I need you to back down." Diggle interrupted the conversation between two women. What caused unbelieving expression on Laurel face. "Roy will tell you whole details."

"Ollie?" Laurel turned to Oliver, looking for support. But he remained silent.

With no way out, Laurel moved away towards Roy. Standing a hundred meters away, Laurel was watching how Oliver was yelling on Felicity, and then, she poked him at his chest. Diggle tried to calm the two of them.

 

**The morning after**

"I'm glad that you came to my place to yell at me even more." Oliver said while they were eating the breakfast.

"Because you were such a baby." Felicity smiled. "Oh my god, Oliver these scrambled eggs are so good."

"I wasn't a baby, I was hurt that you thought that I'm the mole."

"I told you already, that everyone was under my investigation, but I felt relief, when I found that you and Roy are clean." Felicity assured him. "By the way, it was sweet when you admitted, yelling of course, that you were worried about me."

"Gold is dangerous, and the fact that you were digging in that case, made me terrified." Oliver look at her. "Wait, it caused you to throw up yourself on me?"

"I didn't throw up on you." Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"You totally did." Oliver chuckled. "You started kissing me, but hey, I'm not complaining. And seeing that fire in your eyes, I know, I would start, if you wouldn't."

Felicity put down her fork and stood up, then sat down straddled on Oliver. His hands immediately grabbed her ass. "Did you finish your breakfast, detective"

"It depends what's on your mind, Miss Smoak." Oliver held her tighter towards his crotch.

"Only the naughty stuff." Felicity started to unbutton Oliver's shirt, which she was currently wearing. When her chest was exposed, Oliver licked his way from between her breast to her neck. Felicity arched her back, making even more pressure on his dick.

"Oh!" they both gasped.

Oliver sucked her lower lip, before he kissed her. Felicity started gently thrusting herself to his dick. She felt his hardening erection. Oliver growled against her mouth. "Baby, I'm still wearing my pants."

"Let's change this." Felicity stood up and knelt between his legs. She rubbed his length through the material, before she reached to the waistband of his pants. Oliver got a clue, and lifted himself a little from the chair. Felicity removed his pants, allowing for his dick to pop free.

Felicity was running her hand over the entire length of his dick, while sucking his balls. Then she licked all the way to the tip, before took him to her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Oliver groaned, he clenched his fists on the edge of the chair and threw back his head.

Felicity was sucking his dick, circling her tongue around. She grabbed one of Oliver's hand and put it on the back of her head, letting him to know what she wanted. With gentle movements Oliver encouraged her to take him deeper. With every suck, Oliver was closer to the edge. She sucked harder and faster, but when she started massaging his balls, he snapped and pulled out from her mouth. "Baby, I'm going to come." Felicity just smirked and took his whole dick to mouth. She swallowed every drop of his release. Before she stood up, she cleaned him with a tongue.

"What's now, Miss Smoak." Oliver asked with shaky breath.

"Now, after I got my dessert, I'm going to shower and thinking about you." Felicity send him challenging look, and went to the bathroom.

It took five seconds for Oliver to join her under the shower. 


	12. Chapter 12. In this world full of people (there's one killing me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation go on

Felicity growled hearing the alarm clock. She felt Oliver shifted behind her back, reaching for his phone. He turned off alarm and kissed her shoulder.

"Sleep, it only the fifth in the morning." Oliver mumbled rubbing her skin, with nose.

"Why you're up so early?" Felicity turned in his arms to look at him.

"You're cute when you're sleepy." Oliver gave her quick kiss. "But it's Monday and I have to go to my place to change my clothes. Its work day.”

"Ugh! So, no morning sex, then?" Felicity made sad face.

"Another time." Oliver smiled and kissed her one more time, before got up from bed.

"Promise?" Felicity asked, while Oliver was putting on his clothes.

"Promise. I'll lock the door leaving. And you go back to sleep." Oliver leant, giving her another quick kiss. "See you in a bit, Miss Smoak."

Oliver left and went to his car, when suddenly his phone rang.

"What's up Dig?" Oliver asked, answering a call.

"Oh, you're up. That's good. We've got another dead body of prostitute. I need you on crime scene."

"I'm on my way." Oliver hang up and growled.

He really needed clean clothes and shaving. He spent all weekend at Felicity's apartment, but duties call. So, he started the engine and went on the road.

On the crime scene Oliver found Barry. He put gloves, and approached the forensics technician. "Barry, what do we have here?"

"The same body as at last time. I mean, not the same body, but the same circumstances. No signs of fight, no external damage. If I'm right, she was poisoned, just like the previous ones." Barry said looking at Oliver. "Wow, do I need you to buy a new shaver, or it's your new style?"

"Very funny." Oliver rubbed his decidedly too long beard. "It's very early, I didn't manage to shave, no that I have to explain myself to you"

"Oh, that's great because I thought that it's something to do with my friend wasn't available all weekend." Barry said, watching Oliver carefully.

"Barry, please focus." Oliver glared at him. "Briefing at ten o'clock at the station, I need the first conclusions then."

Barry just shook his head and return to his work. Oliver made few calls, telling every interested, about meeting at ten. 'It will be a very long day' Oliver mumbled.

>\----------->>>

Felicity arrived in police station at nine. She spotted Oliver talking to Roy and Laurel. She went to them. "Good Morning everyone."

"Morning." Roy smiled at her, and Laurel just nodded her head.

"Um, Oliver could you give me a minute in my office?" she asked uncertainty, noticing Laurel strange look.

"Yeah." Oliver said and followed Felicity. When he closed the door to her office, he noticed two bags at her hand. "What's up?"

"Um, I've got something for you, here you go, a coffee and breakfast, I bought, not made." Felicity laughed nervously, giving him one bag. "And, here, I've got some fresh clothes, so there."

"Why are you nervous?" Oliver asked seeing her anxiety.

"Because, don't be mad please. I'm sorry if I step some boundaries, but when I got a call about a situation, I assumed that you couldn’t go to your apartment, so I called to Tommy and asked for key to your apartment. He was confused, but he said that I'm too pretty for him to get mad at me for calling him so early." Felicity said on one breath. "You mad, are you mad? Of course, you are mad, I went to your place without permission to get you some clothes, I'm sorry..."

Oliver interrupted her babbling by kiss. When he broke the kiss, Felicity's mouth got an o-shape. "I'm not mad, I'm grateful." Oliver smiled and took both bags from her.

>\----------->>>

Oliver was waiting at conference room right before ten. Laurel who came first, she took advantage of the situation that nobody had yet to come and she approached Oliver. Invaded his personal space.

"This new look is sexy." Laurel said, scratching Oliver's beard.

"Laurel." Oliver warned her, pushing her hand away from his face. Felicity walked into room, getting nervously seeing the couple.

"Am I interrupting?" Felicity asked, seating on one of the chairs.

"Of course, no." Oliver said stepping away from Laurel and glaring angrily at his ex-girlfriend. Laurel sat across Felicity, looking triumphantly at her. "Are you taking a part at briefing?"

"What else, would I do here?" Felicity asked muttering under her breath.

Oliver was thankful, that Dig, Barry and Roy came, because tension at conference room was rising. 'I need to make serious conversation with Laurel.' Oliver noted in his head, before he started a meeting.

"Firstly, this meeting is strictly confidential, nothing from here can leak outside. Do we have an agreement?" seeing that everyone nodded, Oliver continued. "Dig let me to lead this investigation. Thanks to Felicity’s hard work, we've got very promising trails."

"Excuse Me, I'm not followed, what controlling officer has to do with this?" Laurel broke in.

"Felicity?" It was Barry who asked.

Felicity looked at Dig, getting his silent permission. "I'm not controlling officer, I'm highly trained IT specialist investigator in the Department of State Police, at Sergeant Major Rank. I was sent here to help Diggle to find a mole." Felicity said, looking straight at Laurel.

"Wow, we have a traitor?" Roy was shocked.

"Unfortunately, we have." Diggle admitted. "But Felicity was able to proof, that every person in this room, is crossed out of suspicions. That's why we need to work together, to solve the problem. Are we clear?"

"Great!" Oliver said, when everyone agreed. "Felicity prepared copies of the information for each of you. But she'll summarize the most important details."

"Yes, my turn." Felicity said. "Thanks to my skills and goodness of dark web, I collected information about secret organization called 'Brothers of Blood'. According to dark web it seeks to take control of the city in which it is located, by gathering in their ranks influential residents, making them dependent on them and controlling them."

"It sounds like some sort of conspiracy theory." Barry admitted, being impressed.

"It sounds, but sadly it's true." Felicity agreed. "They need dirty cop to control the police, they need Vertigo to control a drug market, they need drug market to make money."

"But what, murdered women, have to do with this?" Roy asked.

"You see, Brothers of Blood are kind of sect, they have their own cult, and leader, who is a guide for them. They also have rituals, and these women, I think, they were kind of submitted in sacrifice." Felicity explained.

"Jesus!" Ray burst. "But why they are dropping them on the streets?"

"To play with us." Oliver broke into the conversation. "I thought a lot about that, they want to show us, that they don't afraid."

"I agree." Diggle supported Oliver. "I personally think that we need to focus on Cyrus Gold, he may be our key to solve it."

"Yes, that's why I want to Barry to find even smallest evidence, which help us to take down Gold." Oliver suggested.

"I'll do my best, but they seem to do not leave any traces." Barry said, seeing Oliver's face, he added. "But I will try harder."

"Rest of us, Felicity will continue to do her IT magic, Laurel and Roy, I want both of you to go through all the information, and share with us your opinions. Every, even maybe unrealistic suggestion counts." Oliver gave them instructions. "If there is no question the meeting is over. Laurel can we have a word?"

Laurel smirked at Felicity, who left the room with the rest of group. Not giving attention to Oliver.

When door closed behind them, Oliver asked.

"Laurel, what's the game you play?"


	13. Chapter 13. If you ask me (don't know where to start)

_Previously_

_Laurel smirked at Felicity, who left the room with the rest of group. Not giving attention to Oliver._

_When door closed behind them, Oliver asked._

_"Laurel, what's the game you play?"_

 

"Game?" Laurel asked with shy smile. "There's no tougher game then love, Ollie." Laurel reached for his hand and squeezed it.

Oliver took his hand away from Laurel's touch. "I thought that was clear enough, that there is no love between us anymore."

"Ollie there's always something between us. So, maybe we could discuss it over a dinner at my place?" Laurel said flirty.

"No, we'll discuss it here and now." Oliver answered angrily. "Because there's no us, there never will be an us, not anymore. So, you need to stop doing whatever you are doing."

"Why? Because of her?" Laurel stood up abruptly.

"Because of who?" Oliver was confusion. "I'm pretty sure that I made this decision a year ago. And even if there's someone, it not your business."

"Year ago, you were ready to spend the rest of life with me!" Laurel raised her voice.

"Year ago, I made mistake sleeping with you, I knew then, that we want different things in life." Oliver admitted calmly.

"What, you can be serious! On the end you always come back to me. It's who we are, it what we do." Laurel was shocked.

"It what we were, it what we did. It's all past. But speaking about present, you need to treat Felicity with due respect." Oliver started collecting his things.

"How dare you place her above me?"

"Because in this investigation we can't replace Felicity, but we could ask for another attorney?" Oliver sent a challenging look.

"You wouldn't?" Laurel was furious. "How could you, it's my chance to shine."

"So, I hope you can act professionally, and with respect towards Felicity." Oliver noticed that in Laurel's eyes started to show up tears. "Laurel please, I stopped to react on your drama, year ago."

Laurel run from the room, and Oliver mumbled ironically "That went well."

>\----------->>>

It was Monday's afternoon, when Felicity came to Verdant. She spotted Tommy behind the bar. He was smiling at her.

"Twice a day? What an honor." Tommy greeted her.

"It's your lucky day." Felicity smiled. "I came to give back a key to Oliver's place."

"You could give it to him." Tommy noticed.

"Yeah, I could, but I kind of avoiding him." Felicity murmured.

"Oh, what my dumbass friend did?" Tammy made a sad face. "So, wine, beer or vodka?"

"Oh, what the hell, give me some wine, rose and sparkling wine." Felicity decided.

"As you wish. So, what did he do?" Tommy gave her wine and sent quick text to Oliver 'Your upset girl is here, drinking.'

"Ugh! He did nothing I guess." Felicity sipped wine, "You know, we are not a couple or something, so, i shouldn't be upset by his ex-girlfriend flirting with him, right?"

"But you are upset?"

"Maybe a little bit." Felicity admitted. "For my defense, Laurel isn't a nice person for me."

"Yeah, she can be a bitchy, and when it comes to women around Oliver, very bitchy." Tommy agreed.

"But she doesn't know, does she?"

"Well, even if she doesn't know, she could notice his longing looks towards you."

"Oliver doesn't look at me longingly!" Felicity denied.

"Ow! It's sweet that both of you living in denial." Tommy laughed, Felicity narrowed her eyes. "Listen, I like Laurel, but only if she isn't fixing on Oliver, but lately, her behavior shifted, and personally I think that she's living these delusional thought, that they could be the greatest again."

"They could?" Felicity asked hesitantly. "I mean, I don't care, Oliver is free man, he can do whatever, with whoever he wants."

"What if he doesn't want with whoever?" Asked voice behind Felicity.

Felicity glared at Tommy, who was sneaking away from bar. "Traitor." Felicity murmured under breath, sipping wine.

"Felicity, can we talk?" Oliver sat next to her. "And for the record, I and Laurel, we never were greatest, it took me long time to realize that."

"Like I said, not my business." Felicity said facing Oliver.

"Really? So, you weren't avoiding me all day?" Oliver smiled. "And you weren't jealous of Laurel?"

"Me? Jealous? In your dream." Felicity looked him up and smirked. "Just like you weren't jealous about Palmer."

"If I admit, that I was, will you let me take you home?" Oliver reached and tucked her hair behind her ear. She leant her head to his hand. "It that yes?"

Felicity nodded, and scratched Oliver's beard. "But first you need to shave, it's tickling."

"Why my brother's beard is tickling?" they heard Thea’s voice, Felicity jumped nervously. Thea raised her eyebrows, watching them carefully.

"Thea, hey. I didn't say it's tickling me, its generally tickling. For example, when he's touching himself." Felicity nervously laughed. "I meant, not touching, touching, not like that. Not that it's bad. It's normal. But you probably don't want to listen about your brother touching himself. Oh God, Oliver why didn't you stop me?"

Felicity's head rested with impetus on Oliver's chest, Oliver laughed, and Thea was shocked a little.

"Thea, you met Felicity? She's a babbler." Oliver was still laughing.

"Thea, I'm sorry." Felicity raised her red face.

"Oh, don't be, if my brother will be laughing like that, I don't care who's tickling, and who is touching" Thea smiled genuinely.

>\----------->>>

"Why you didn't stop me in front of Thea?" Felicity asked, when they came in to Oliver's apartment.

"I literally, didn't know how?" Oliver chuckled, taking off his shoes and jacket. He helped to take off Felicity's coat, and she kicked off her shoes.

"Oliver, what are we doing?" Felicity burst suddenly. "I mean, together, what are we doing?"

"Felicity, I'm not sure." Oliver said truthfully. He took her hand and lead them to coach. Their joined hands rested on Felicity's lap. "I'm not sure because I wasn't expecting you. You came out of nowhere. And never in my life, I was so affected by woman, by your simple laugh, or touch."

"Oliver." Felicity looked directly through his eyes. "My life is a mess, and you don't make it any easier. But, I don't want to fight with this, to stop this. I feel safe with you. I don't need a definition of us, all I want is you, and it's scares me a lot."

"So, we won't define us, but we need to clear one thing. I want us to be exclusive." Oliver said confident.

"I want that too." Felicity assured him. "So, you get involved with me secretly, after all."

"I guess, I do." Oliver kissed her. The kiss was slow and gentle. Felicity smiled in to his mouth. Oliver broke the kiss. "And, when our life will be less messy, I will take you to the date."

"I'm looking forward to this." Felicity kissed him, this time hard. Her tongue licked his lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Oliver gladly let her in. The kiss was becoming more passionate, and hungrily.

When they landed on Oliver's bed they were already naked. Felicity's hands were tracing muscles on Oliver’s back. His hand wandered between her breasts and butt. Felicity reached for his already hard dick, Oliver growled.

"I need you inside." Felicity murmured in to his mouth, and positioned him on her wet entrance.

"Whatever you want, Baby." Oliver moaned and thrusted in to her. They both gasped.

Bedroom was filled with theirs moans, mixed with bumps of bodies. Oliver's thrusts were slow and deep. Felicity locked her legs on his ass, encouraging him to speeded up.

"I'm close." Oliver whispered, and reached between their joined bodies, and started rubbing her clit. "Come with me."

Felicity arched her back, feeling like orgasm was filling her. She came with loud moan, while Oliver followed her, spurting inside her, until the last drop. They stayed joined together for a while, until Oliver's dick became softer inside her. When he pulled out, they both growled on losing contact.

"That was, wow." Felicity murmured.

"Indeed, Miss Smoak." Oliver gasped.

"I'm starving." Felicity admitted, sitting down, and looking at Oliver. "I think I'll order us some pizza, and you mister, you really need to shave."

Oliver with smooth move, pulled her closer, starting to tickle her neck with his beard. Felicity giggled.

"Oliver, please stop." Felicity was still giggling, trying to free herself from his embrace.

"Only at one condition." Oliver was teasing.

"Anything, just stop" Felicity couldn't stop to giggle.

"Not pizza, I want Chinese." Oliver stopped tickling, and smirked.

"Okay!" this time they both laughed.


	14. Chapter 14. Would you take the wheel (if I lose control?)

Oliver came from a bathroom, he found felicity on the couch, she was already eating. When she saw him, she grinned. "Sorry, I really was starving."

"I don't mind." Oliver sat next to her, and kissed her neck.

"Mmm, much better." Felicity muttered, feeling like Oliver's beard scratched her skin, and not tickling.

"I like that you like it." Oliver murmured into her skin, and moved away from her, taking his food.

"Your phone has been ringing several times." Felicity said, chewing food.

"I'll check it later." Oliver said, eating.

"Maybe you should check it now." Felicity told him hesitantly. Oliver gave her questioned look. "What? I saw the screen, it was Laurel."

Oliver took a deep breath, and put down the fork. "Seriously? I thought that I explained her earlier, this morning." Oliver’s phone rang again, he reached, and saw that it was Thea, so he picked up. "What's up, Thea?"

Felicity was watching like Oliver is listening his sister, and getting angry with her every word. At the end of conversation, he said just "I'll be there shortly." And when he hung up, he add "Fuck."

"What happened? Felicity was worried.

Oliver rubbed his face. "Laurel is making problems in Verdant. Tommy isn't there, and Thea can't handle with her, Laurel said that she won't leave until I'll show up."

"Poor Thea. Let's eat quickly, and go." Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and squeezed. "I'll take my car, and go home, and you will rescue Thea."

"Sound like a plan." Oliver sighed.

>\----------->>>

When they reached Verdant, Oliver went pale, when he saw what was going on in front of the club. Felicity watched with curious look. In front of Verdant Thea was arguing with two women. One of them was Laurel, and second one, was some brunette, who Felicity didn't know.

"Laurel, Helena, you can't just go to my brother, and bothering him." Thea yelled. "He doesn't want to have anything to do with the two of you."

"Thea, step back." Laurel tried to push Thea away. "If he doesn't want to have anything to do with us, so why he wanted to fuck Helena last week, while he was screwing around that blonde bimbo?"

Felicity gave Oliver surprised look. Oliver closed his eyes, when he opened them, he gazed softly on Felicity. "I'll explain you later, let's go and save Thea." Felicity nodded, and followed Oliver. They were holding hands.

"Oh, there he is, and he brought bimbo." Laurel smirked, and nudge Helena to look at the approaching couple.

"I'm not a bimbo, Laurel." Felicity said angrily, narrowing her eyes. Oliver held her in place, squeezing her hand tightly.

Two drunk women laughed. Helena stepped closer, and Helena looked Felicity from head to foot. "Ollie, seriously? You can afford something better."

"Helena that's enough!" Oliver shouted. He released Felicity's hand, and moved towards Helena. "I won't let you to offend Felicity, she's better than you ever will be. I think I proved it to you last Wednesday. It will be better for you if you take your ass from here, before I lose my control"

Helena sighed deeply, feeling intimidated by Oliver, she knew how serious he was right now. She stepped back, and before she grabbed the taxi, she said. "Fuck you, Oliver."

When Helena drove away, Oliver turned his attention to Laurel. She straightened herself with pride. "You cannot intimidate me."

"Go home, Laurel." Oliver said with resignation.

"How long you are screwing him?" Laurel asked Felicity.

"Laurel!" Oliver warned her, but Felicity stopped him, asking Laurel. "How you even know that?"

"I saw you two on the Oliver's balcony one night." Laurel snorted. "And Helena told me a story, how your precious lover said your name when she was going to give him a blowjob."

Thea held her breath, and Felicity laughed helplessly. Laurel watched with shocking face. "What's so funny?"

"Laurel, don't you see how pathetic this is." Felicity asked. "You are spying your ex-boyfriend, you're offending me, with no reason. And me, sleeping with Oliver, it's not your business, it's nobody's business, actually."

"Don't pretend that it isn't bothering you when other chick was giving him a blowjob" Laurel said sarcastically.

"Like, I said it's not your business, but if it was last week, Oliver could do whatever he wanted, since I told him, that there was no us." Felicity said calmly.

Oliver gave Felicity strange look, but he smiled, and repeat his request. "Laurel go home, and look on that situation soberly, tomorrow."

"Laurel, please." Thea pleaded Laurel. "The Cab is waiting for you."

Laurel looked at the three of them, she knew that she lost this battle. She went to the cab and drove away. Oliver gazed on Felicity. "I'm sorry."

"I'll leave you two alone." Thea said, walking toward the club's entrance.

"It's not your fault." Felicity assured Oliver. "Can you walk me to the car?"

When they reached Felicity's car, she kissed him, and said. "I meant every word I said before. We are good. But I'm tired, and need some decent sleep. I'll text you when I'll be at home."

They said their goodbyes, and Felicity drove away. Oliver was glad that despite the confrontation with his two exes, Felicity assured him that they were good. Oliver needed decent sleep, too. But before he went towards his apartment, he heard like someone shouted his name.

When Oliver turned to shouting person, strong fist knocked him out. Oliver lost his balance and fell to the sidewalk. Someone kicked him in the ribs. Oliver howled in pain. Stranger, before kicked Oliver again, said. "Cooper sends greetings."


	15. Chapter 15. You rationalize (my darkest thoughts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity took things in her own hands.

Felicity was sitting in her car outside hospital, she was crying. Oliver was beaten, and it was her fault. After Roy called her, she rushed to the hospital. But she wasn't courage enough to go to see Oliver. According to Roy, Oliver was fighting with three guys. He had two broken ribs, dislocated hand, and bruised face. The Bodyguards of Verdant detained one of the attackers, who was currently in the arrest. Felicity wanted to scream 'Damn you, Cooper Seldon'. Knocking on the car's window made Felicity jump. She wiped her tears and got out of the car.

"How is he, Roy?" Felicity ask, sobbing.

"Hey, he's fine. He said his ego suffered more than the body." Roy was trying to calm her down. "Thea, and their parents are there. He was asking about you."

"I can't go there." Felicity denied it. "Tell him, I'm sorry."

"Felicity!" Roy couldn't stop her, Felicity got to the car, and drove away.

Felicity stopped the car on the nearby gas station. She reached for her phone and made a call. Her caller answered after the third ring.

"Leonard Snart, speaking."

"Leni, it's time to pay a debt." Felicity said in a certain voice.

>\----------->>>

Leonard Snart was sitting at his detective agency in Central City. After a call from Felicity, he called his partner. Mick Rory came shortly.

"What's so urgent?" Mick asked.

"Felicity called, we have work to do. I'll explain you in the car." Leonard answered.

They were parking outside Felicity's old apartment. Mick was digesting the story he had heard. "I always told her, that this guy is a piece of crap. How we know, that he is inside?"

"Felicity tracked his phone." Leonard told his partner. "Listen, we owe Felicity a big favor. She helped to clear our names, when we were expelled from the police, so we won't leave without signature on the divorce papers."

Leonard and Mick burst into the apartment, taking Cooper by surprise. They forced Cooper to sit on the couch and listen carefully. "Listen, you piece of shit, we don't like when someone is sending three guys to beat a one man." Leonard started.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Cooper smirked.

"You aren't allowed to speak!" Mick snarled, and caught Cooper by the throat.

"Mick, enough." Leonard reacted, when Cooper started to choke. Mick let him go, and Cooper massaged his own neck, but he didn't say a word.

"And now, we are here to make sure that you'll sign divorce papers, and leave Felicity and her friend in peace." Leonard said. "You can speak know."

"I won't sign them, you can hurt me, but I won't sign them." Cooper said with shaky voice.

"Oh, buddy. We are not here to hurt you. We just have a message." Leonard smirked. "Situation looks like, that if you refused to sign, Felicity make sure that all money from your parents account will disappear. The validity of their health insurance will expire, also she mentioned something about a mortgage on their home."

"She won't do that." Cooper was frightened.

"She will, because you dragged to your problems other people, so she won't hit in you, she'll hit in someone you care about. I think you should call to your parents." Leonard gave him the phone.

When Cooper hung up, his face was pale. "What Felicity's condition are?"

Leonard smiled. "Well, you will sign the papers, you will stop bothering her, you will live your own life, and if her friend will bring charges, you will act like a man, and will take responsible for your action. Then Felicity will leave your parents alone.”

>\----------->>>

In the next morning Felicity with heavy heart went to hospital to see Oliver. She knocked to his hospital room, and hearing 'Come in.' she pushed the door. He was sitting on the bed, he smiled when he saw her. Seeing his bruised face, Felicity started to cry. "I'm so, so sorry." she was sobbing.

"Hey, come here." Oliver opened his arms, waiting for her. Felicity approached his open arms, and hugged him gently. She was still sobbing, her head rested on the crack of his neck. Oliver healthy hand was stroking her back. "Don't cry, I'm fine. It's not your fault."

Felicity pushed herself away, she wiped her tears. "It is. I let you in to my messy life, and you got hurt, because of me."

"I don't blame you." Oliver tried to reach her hand, but she stepped back.

"You should, I blame myself. Your life would be better without me."

"Stop talking bullshits, Felicity." Oliver rubbed his face. "My life, my choice. And I choose to be in your life."

"Oliver, I..." Felicity started.

"Felicity, stop!" Oliver growled, trying to get up from the bed. He hissed in pain.

"Oliver, please stay in bed." Felicity moved closer to stop him.

"Only if you stay with me." Oliver asked her. Felicity nodded, while Oliver return to his previous position. "It's Cooper fault, only his. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Felicity whispered softly. She sat in the chair, near Oliver's bed.

"Good." Oliver gazed her, and asked shyly. "Maybe if I don't press charges, Cooper will give you divorce?"

"You don't have to do that." Felicity shook her head.

"But I want to try." Oliver took her hand.

"No, you don't have to, because Cooper already signed the papers."

"What? How? Felicity what have you done?" Oliver got worried.

"I took care of it." Felicity rubbed his hand. "Don't worry, Cooper is unharmed. Although he deserves for some punch. But I took care of it in my own way."

"Which is?" Oliver sent her questioned look.

"Let's just say, that I'm bitch." Felicity smiled for the first time since she got here. "The bitch with wi-fi."

Oliver chuckled. "So, since we agree at basic stuff, how long I have to wait when you finally kiss me?"

Felicity moved from the chair to the edge of his bed, her hand touched his chin, and with thumb she caressed his lower lip. Oliver groaned at her touch. Felicity leant closer, and gave him a chaste, quick kiss.

"You have to be kidding me." Oliver growled, and his unharmed hand moved to back of her head, to bring her mouth to his. Felicity smiled before kissed him again. Felicity's arms were around his neck. This time the kiss wasn't chaste, their tongues danced together. They broke apart to catch some air. Oliver lips moved to her chin, ant further to her neck. Felicity moaned slightly.

"Oliver, you are hurt, and this is hospital." Felicity whispered to his ear, her nails were scratching his scalp. She felt like Oliver sucked her earlobe.

"But you can be my best remedy." Oliver moved her head to kiss her lips again.

Their kiss was interrupted when someone cleared his throat in Oliver's hospital room. Oliver looked over Felicity's shoulder. "Mom, hi."

'Mom, oh my God' Felicity mouthed, looking at Oliver, with wide open eyes.

Felicity stood up, facing the one and the only, Moira Queen. Oliver saw how his girl is blushing. Oliver decided to break awkward silence. "Mom, this is Felicity Smoak."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Felicity." Moira nodded toward Felicity.

"Likewise, Mrs. Queen." Felicity said shyly.

"I just wanted to say hello. I'm going to see with your doctor, now." Moira smiled at them, and left the room.

"You told me once that you don't speak with your mother." Felicity said, when door closed behind Moira.

"I didn't, but she came yesterday, and we had very long conversation. We decided to be a family again." Oliver explained. "I didn't realize, how much I missed her, until yesterday."

"I'm happy for you." Felicity assured him, before she got in panic. "Oh no, your mother caught me, when I was making out with you."

Oliver chuckled. "Felicity, we are adult, and my mother saw me kissing with woman before."

"But we agreed to have a secret relationship." Felicity snorted.

"Honey, I think that ship sailed a long time ago, when Laurel saw us on the balcony, and told it in front Thea."

"Oh, right I totally forgot about that." Felicity muttered. "Well, since I'm free woman, I shouldn't care."

"No, you shouldn't. Can you kissed me again? Because I feel I need my remedy.” Oliver made puppy face, what caused Felicity's laughed. But she kissed him, smiling in to his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16. Tell me I'm safe (you've got me now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for late update, and for the cliffhanger on the end ;) After New Year, I will be back with final four chapters.
> 
> And for Christmas time, I invite you to read my Christmas fic 'Mistletoe and Wine'.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Felicity asked, when she had spotted him in the kitchen, wearing kitchen apron.

"I'm cooking, because I'm bored. I left hospital a month ago, I should go back to work." Oliver answered.

"Doctor said, that you can go back in the next week."

"To work at a desk." Oliver snorted.

Felicity had approached him, and hugged him from behind, putting her arms around his waist. "Only until your hand will be in full recovery, and your ribs will stop giving you a pain."

"Yeah, stupid ribs." Oliver muttered.

Felicity had giggled, when she moved in front of him. She kissed his jaw. "It's about what doctor said about your other activities?"

Oliver growled. "No."

"Oh, come on, I know it's bothering you that the safest way it's me being on top." Her hands had moved to squeeze his ass, before she pulled him closer.

"You like to have control, do you?"

"Maybe?" Felicity smirked.

"You are unbelievable." Oliver had said, before he leant to kiss her.

When Oliver had left the hospital, Felicity practically moved to his apartment. Her things took up more and more space. But Oliver hadn't complained, he liked having her around.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Oliver said, after he had pulled from their kiss.

"So, I'm going to shower before dinner." Felicity nibbled gently his lips.

"That smells delicious." Felicity had said, when she returned from bathroom.

"I hope it's also tastes good. So, what new in case?"

"It tastes better than good." Felicity said with her mouth full of food. When she had swallowed, she added. "I brought you a report from today's meeting."

"I had spoken with Roy, he said that you and Laurel cooperate very well."

Felicity chuckled. "Since we had discovered that candidate for the mayor, Sebastian Blood, can be involved in this, Laurel stopped being the pain in my ass. Sorry Baby, but I think the case, that can be a springboard to her career, is more important than you."

"I'm glad that she focuses her attention on something else." Oliver smiled. "Speaking about Blood, you know who got an invitation for his Charity Gala?"

"Who?"

"Queen family."

"All family?" Felicity asked, getting excitation.

"Yep." Oliver smiled. "Felicity Smoak, will you be my plus one for that gala?"

"Oh, I could clone his phone." Felicity said.

Oliver chuckled. "It that was yes?"

"Yes." Felicity was nodding.

>\----------->>>

Felicity had been finishing washing dishes, when Oliver stood behind her, kissing her shoulder. She moaned. "Do you want your dessert?"

"Aha, and I read about some safe positions for my ribs." Oliver rubbed his crotch against her ass. His hands squeezed her breast.

"Oh, really. And what did you learn?" Felicity pushed her ass to his dick.

"I would rather show you. I will be expecting you in the living room in five minutes, wearing only your panties." Oliver had commanded, before he left her in the kitchen, breathless and wet.

Oliver had come back from bedroom, barefoot and wearing only jeans, Felicity already waited for him. She spotted handcuffs in his hand. "Are you going to arrest me, detective?"

"I'm going to have full control tonight." Oliver came closer, taking her hand and leading them towards the dining table. When they had stood next to table, Oliver ordered. "Bend over and put your hands on the table."

Felicity had been giggling, when Oliver extended her legs with his knee. Felicity stopped giggling. Oliver had brushed his fingers along her core, before his hands moved to her breasts. He roughly nibbled her nipples.

"Oliver." Felicity groaned, feeling his already hard dick against her ass.

"Baby, it will be fast and hard, but I can't wait any longer." Oliver had taken her hands behind her back, before he handcuffed her. He had pushed her torso on the table, leant and kissed the back of her neck.

Desire had been rushing through Felicity's body, when she heard how Oliver unzipped jeans, and rubbed his cock along her wet entrance. Oliver had taken her by surprise, when he pushed his whole dick in one strong motion to her pussy, and next he pulled out completely. He repeated the movement several times.

"Oliver, please fuck me." Felicity moaned, resting her cheek on the table. Her breasts were pressed to the table.

"As you wish." Oliver growled, thrusting into her.

His thrusts were hard and fast, his hands were holding her hips tight. Felicity's nipples were rubbing against the table, what only raised her heat. She felt an orgasm was taking her over, when Oliver had started to caress her clit. She came with loud moan, while Oliver was chasing his own relief. When he had come, he fell on her back, supporting himself with elbows on the table. He kissed her neck, whispering. 'You are amazing."

In the middle of the night when Felicity had been sleeping peacefully in Oliver's arms, her phone rang. They both woke up. Felicity answered with sleepy voice. "Hello?"

"It's Dig. We have an emergency. Lawton is dead, and Slade is missing. Meeting in police station in half hour." And he hung up.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, seeing Felicity's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
